Behind That Mask
by Robot Heart
Summary: Ino, one day saved on a mission as an ANBU has no idea who the mystery man who saved her is. She goes on the hunt to figure out who he is and ends up falling for him in the process, Will the mystery ever be solved? NejiIno. T, for language COMPLETED!
1. Prologue: Appearance

_**A/n:**_

Well, I've finally decided to write a whole story I'm writing this chapter as a preview. Of course the girl I'm using is Ino, my favorite character in the girls section and the guy is a surprise.

I have no favorite guy character, I love acting as Rock-lee though especially when my friend is Maito Gai, were so gay together.

Don't even ask…I'm not really gay, were just awesomely awesome.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this franchise (I think that's what it's called)

**Warnings: **There's going to be some OOC, It's also AU but only a bit…I doubt you'll notice…

* * *

**Prologue:** _Appearance_

In a fast motion his hand was at my neck and my feet were off the branch that we were standing on. As my head hit the bark and I stared at him through the slits of my mask I struggled, kicking him with many chakra infused kicks. Course my chakra had to be so low that in the end, they didn't even affect him in the least bit. Since my air supply was low enough for me to be weak I grabbed his hands and pried and clawed until his hands bled.

Stupid, new Anbu mission that I _had_ to have; I was such an idiot when it came to these things. I had to prove myself, I had to make sure everyone knew who I was, and I just _had_ to beat Sakura. I was going to no matter what, but then of course I had to get defeated on a mission of this kind. This A-Ranked ninja named, Kontou Sakebigoe (1) had me pinned to a tree, fighting the darkness. I saw him smirk darkly,

"Let's see what under this mask of yours"

He murmured in a dark, husky voice.

The same voice he talked in all this time, I vaguely still felt my mouse mask which was surprising. I looked at the man whose grip slackened only to hold me and not choke me, and I noticed he was frozen to the spot, my first thought was Shikamaru. I remembered he was on a mission to Sand planning yet, _another_, chunnin exam with Temari. The woman whom he picked over little old me, guess we were just team mates we were never meant to fall in love anyways.

I started choking, coughing until I was hacking, trying to get some air into me I felt my cheeks go red in embarrassment. Now that the situation allowed it, I turned my head to face another Anbu in an Anbu uniform. I had no idea what village he hailed from, since the uniform was the same, it was to confuse us. That's why I spent 2 weeks in a room with all the other recruits, to get use to their chakra; I only knew the new ones though. This guy's chakra didn't even snag a line to make me remember, his mask was non-descriptive also, I couldn't even tell the animal.

It had no ears, just a perfect oval with a muzzle shaped mouth but it had snake make-up around the eyes (Like Orochimaru's Make-up). They also had a stripe coming down from the center-top of their mask; the only thing I knew was that he was a man. As the body of Kontou fell, he seemed to be standing on the branch the same moment my feet hit said branch, and I was scared.

Simply because; he was stronger then me, faster then me and he just killed the target I was struggling with. Not to mention I just took down 3 of my own, which is why in the first place I was struggling with a simple ninja of the likes he was standing on.

"Mouse"

He nods in my direction, and I'd like to point out that this total stranger was having a conversation with me.

I had no idea who he was!

His Village, His Name, His Mask type, His age it was like a mystery…that started the beginning of my non-existant life well at least, Ninja life.

I couldn't ask who he was though…it was law to never ask unless told by said person. So, I nod in his direction and mutter a

"Thanks"

…I guess without asking…I could figure it out.

Who the hell was my savior in the woods that day?

_**

* * *

**__**E/N:**_

A prologue, I'm so proud of myself… I have no idea what's coming of this but if you want me to continue just say so and please tell me who you want as the mystery Ninja.

R&R people.

(1) It means, faint scream or something along the lines, just some bad guy what I really wanted to say was I'm going to put my names (FIRST NAME), (LAST NAME) no Japanese way of putting names.


	2. Chapter 1: Lost Leads

_**A/N:**_

The first chapter, I have some recurring characters on the table; Sakura of course, Rock-lee, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, A couple OC's (Not really important), Tsunade, and Shino. Not totally sure about them though and of course our number one recurring character is, Mystery Anbu.

**Disclaimer:** Naturally, it applies.

**Warnings:** Power of Youth.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** _Lost Leads_

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

I move my hand and cover her mouth along with Hinata's pale hand, holding a finger up to my lips, telling her to shut her big mouth. I quickly shot my eyes in every direction and it seemed no one noticed the outburst, I guess everyone in the Tea shop was used to Sakura by now. When I looked back at the two girls at my table I noticed Sakura's now calm demeanor. I pulled my hand away and got ready for the big conversation that was going to happen, seriously, it was just a strange ninja.

"Ino-san S-Sakura's right…what if…h-he was dan-dangerous?" Hinata questions,

"He wasn't though…I don't know what it was about him…but he didn't seem dangerous and he _saved_ me" I convince.

"Ino-pig you talk like he's a god for saving you…If it was me who saved you, you wouldn't be bowing at my feet" Sakura complained.

I guess I wouldn't be bowing at her feet,

"Maybe its s-something else…" Hinata starts;

I pick up my cup and stare at her quizzically from across the table.

"L-Love…at first sight?" Hinata questions

I resist the urge to laugh and so does Sakura; we were going to let Hinata be naïve.

"I didn't even see his face Hina-chan" I remind her,

"Or, his hot bod." Sakura giggles at that

"He didn't see yours either, there is nothing to see" Sakura jokes

I feel the blood rush to my face in anger and embarrassment.

"HE WOULDN'T EVEN BE ABLE TO LOOK PAST YOUR FOREHEAD BILLBROW!" I yell.

"ALL HE WOULD SEE IS FAT, PIG!" she screams back,

"Umm, G-girls Ca-CALM DOWN!" Hinata squeaks.

That's where we broke, broke out into laughter Hinata frowns at us from where she sat

"I-It's not that funny…" she complains.

After we calm down a bit we go back to speaking like nothing happened, it was how me and Sakura were.

"Y-you can look up h-his mask, in the Anbu d-directory" Hinata suggested,

I smiled at the good idea and put my cup down.

"What good would that do…it's not like it says who wears the mask…" Sakura questions

I shrug "At least I would know what to call him…I had no idea what the animal was".

I get up and put a few bills on the table

"Ino-pig make sure you say hi to Rock-lee for me" Sakura comments.

I nod, Rock-lee was my sempai in the Anbu, and I bonded with him a lot, since we knew each other a bit. He and I were also in the same platoon under; you guessed it, Maito Gai, the old fart still tried to use his non-existent "power of youth".

I was lucky that he got replaced by some guy named Shinji Tochigi, Rock-lee was sad at first but nothing ever kept Rock-lee down. It was after a week when he was back to his old self; it was also Shinji that got me the mission that I begged and pled for. It was also him getting chewed out by the Hokage, for my half-failure which I didn't understand. I completed the mission, didn't I? Maybe it was the fact that if that man wasn't there I'd be badly injured.

She was sure I wasn't going to die, I do the specific hand signs and the door appears to Anbu headquarters. I always loved that trick, as I walk through the doors and do the same signs, backwards; Ram, Monkey, Rabbit, Snake, and Dragon(1). I clamber on to Platoon 16, we were the ones usually sent in for infiltration and spy missions. I was guessing Rock-lee was only on this platoon because he could only do Taijutsu and no one suspects that kind of thing. I was apart of the team that requested he get transfer to one of the 6 battle platoons, apparently Rock-lee rejected it.

Let me clue you in on how the platoons work here, there were about 20 platoons in all and there were 4 -7 people on each platoon not including the Leader. There are six battle platoons 5, 7, 11, 13, 17 and 19, Five Infiltration and Spy 4, 8, 12, 16 and 20, Two Medic 6, and 9, Three Hunting and capturing 1, 2, and 3, Four Protection and Guarding 10, 15, 18, and 14. That was all of us; of course we didn't just do what our name foretells, we did everything, it was just our specialty.

"Where's the captain?" I ask when I enter our platoon,

Noticing his absence since there were only 6 of us.

"Still getting yelled at, because of you…" Yoko comments

Now, Yoko wasn't my favorite person at all she spoke few words and when she did they were usually harsh words intended to hurt me. I usually brushed her right off,

"That's nice" I comment,

As I walk by Naruto I ruffle up his hair. I would have expected _him_ to be on a battle platoon but, he said as long as he fought he didn't care where he was. It was the same story with Neji but it was nice to have eyes like that in our kind of criteria.

I notice that Mami was trying to cook something over the oven, but as I noted it was an attempt and a failed one at that. When the concoction burst into flames and she screamed I ran to jump and tackle her down. In the next moment Tsubasa uses the fire extinguisher on the stove and some of it hits us, I sit up flipping the weird texture that was my hair. Now, Mami was nice…she didn't talk much until you got her starting then she kind of talked, _a lot_. You never let the girl near the oven unsupervised, usually the captain watched her cook guess no one took over the job.

Tsubasa, was just…crazy, he did talk a lot in fact but it sounded really diabolical like he was planning to take over the world and not cook us supper. So…you naturally get scared of him even though he was fairly nice until he got ideas, he was also a closet pervert. Which explained why he sprayed us with a fire extinguisher when we weren't on fire, white foam on two girls that were on top of each other and also wet?

_Heaven for him_.

Then our Captain had to walk in,

"Hello Squadron 16 you won't belie- Mami and Ino what the fuck are you doing?" he starts,

Eventually sees us in our mess.

"Mami-chan tried to cook and no one took over _your_ duty, so she set whatever she was cooking on fire and although I saved her from near-burn and we weren't on fire Tsubasa sprayed us with the fire extinguisher…" I explain.

Both me and Mami get up,

"Ino right now I have nothing to say to you…you could have gotten killed" Shinji scolds.

"Billboard brow already gave me a talking to about dying…She also says hi, Lee"

"My beloved Sakura-chan Said Hi!?",

"Did she-"

"No, Naruto she didn't say hi to you"

I heard Neji and Yoko chuckle,

"Captain…I wanted to ask you about a mask…an Anbu one…".

All went silent as we started to get serious, I start into the hand signs for the Genjutsu I made, when I finished I whisper quietly,

"Mind Technique; Point of View"(2).

The mask I clearly remembered appears in a projection and I look among the faces to see no recognition (3) until I get to my sensei.

"Of course I know that mask" he comments,

"Really!?",

"It's the mask you wear when your Anbu mask is being repair, basically a sub-in" he explains and my hopes were crushed.

"Why?" Neji asks,

"It was the mask of the guy who saved me" I comment,

I still had no leads because even the masks were basically the same between villages.

"You said that the guy froze so maybe it is this Shikamaru guy you say you thought" Yoko questions.

The burn in my heart was intense but I shook my head

"He wouldn't care enough to save me" I comment

"You're serious about this aren't you?" Tsubasa asks.

I simply nod my head,

"I'm going to find out who he is…",

"We'll help you Ino"

"Naruto?"

"We'll do it with the Power of youth!".

With a sweat drop I smiled, my whole platoon was after him now, we were going to get him.

* * *

_**E/N:**_

(1) Pretty much random hand signs, doesn't really make doors appear…(I had to put it xD)

(2) I made Ino techniques, I mean she's bound to make new ones and she had to be more then useless to get into Anbu. Basically it shows you a projection of a person's point of view during a certain time I thought it'd be useful if Ino went inside someone's head she could show everyone what she saw.

(3) Just because they didn't recognize it means nothing, they could be hiding their surprise recognition.

See you all soon.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2: Searching

_**A/N:**_

Third Chapter, I seem to be on a role with this thing…I just watched the first star wars movie, with my best friend so I might just get inspired….

**Standard disclaimer applies. No Warnings.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Two:** _Searching_

"Wait, I got it!" Naruto yells

We look at him, oblivious…this was his thirteenth attempt at an idea. We listened to them all, and shot them down, one by one…pretty easy process so we were ready for the insane plan. When he didn't launch it on us we just stared at him with questioning faces and with a sigh, I get annoyed.

"Spit it out already!"

"What was my plan again…?"

"Hn, Naruto…"

"Oh…Oh yeah, well if he needed a replacement mask doesn't that mean he broke his usual mask!" Naruto yelled like he was solving the ultimate puzzle.

"Naruto…we already knew that" Mami reminds

He shakes his head like crazy,

"Wouldn't that mean he would have to be on a mission _to_ break his mask?" he suggests.

"Naruto…Hey…that actually makes sense" Yoko starts to actually finish in a positive way.

"I think we can rule it off to people who know you, too" Shinji states and I look at him in confusion.

"_Everyone_ knows me heck I wouldn't be surprised if that Ukotsuki knew me" I complain,

"It's _Akatsuki_, Ino, _Akatsuki_" Naruto corrects.

"What time period am I looking for…?" I question aloud,

"Well masks can take a month at the longest to fix, and that's the longest so I guess Anbu missions in the last month?" Shinji suggests

"How would Akatsuki know you Ino?" Neji questions

"I'm not sure about Akatsuki in whole, but I used to make deliveries to the Uchiha's when I was young" I explain.

"To see _Sasuke-kun_" Naruto mimics and I shoot him a glare

"You're just jealous because it's probably him under that mask" I say.

"Oh come on Ino you're still after the bastard?" Naruto questions,

"Who else do I have…Naruto?" I exclaim.

"Shika-"

"Don't even say it Naruto…"

"…Sasuke isn't coming back…"

"You made the promise to Sakura to bring him back".

"Ino you know he's-"

"Shut up, Naruto" I laid down the line there

I really was blocking that pain right now.

"What about his hair?" Mami asks,

I look at her weird

"Well all our hair styles usually show, don't you hate that, I do. I always have to fix my hair that extra bit just to get it to look goo-" she goes on and on and I sigh.

"MAMI!" I cut her off,

She smiles apologetically

"I didn't see his hair"

They all looked at me in questioning.

"He was wearing an Anbu cloak, but his arms weren't through the sleeves…he just had the hood on and a string tying the neck together so it wouldn't fall off" I explain.

"Holy shit" Tsubasa yells

Looking at the computer (yes, they have computers) with an awed-struck mouth and wide eyes. We rush over in an instance,

"What's wrong?" Mami asks,

"These are the files on the missions taken in the last month from all the villages" he explains.

"What're you talking about this is just a blank page" Neji questions,

Tsubasa shaking his head, finishes "That's exactly what I'm trying to say…_there_ _are no records…_"

"That's not possible…" Shinji starts,

"Wouldn't it be though…since village leaders have a choice of weather to put missions in here or not" I try to reason.

"I hacked into their databases and there's nothing there either, Ino" Tsubasa says, bringing up multiple pages.

"So he's a missing ninja can't you search for the sightings of them?" Naruto questions

"If it's a missing ninja he would have to steal an Anbu mask, clothes, _and _hack our database" Yoko answers.

"If he was _anyone_ he'd have to hack the Anbu database, which is nearly impossible" Tsubasa comments.

"You managed…" I remind

"Tsubasa's a professional Ino…he's been trained" Mami persuades.

"What if he was watching, he would know how to do it to and he…" I slow to a stop

I noticed the looks I was getting.

"Watching you, Ino…he just happened to be in the same place at the same time and saved you" Neji declares.

"But-" I start

"Ino, you're suggesting he knew exactly when and where that fight was going to happen. Also, that you were going to lose, for that to happen he had to plan it" Shinji explains.

"I don't understand…couldn't he just be watching Ino?" Rock-lee questions

I was glad he was on my side.

"No, because he had to have a specific time to steal the Anbu mask and clothing so he could be wearing them when she saw him. The only way a person would be wearing them all the time was if he was a nin-"Shinji tries,

"Couldn't he just steal them anytime and wear them?" Naruto asks.

"There would have to be a reason though…it's not like Ino was in danger before this mission" Neji contemplates.

"As far as we know…" Yoko interjects,

We all glance at her

"Ino could have been targeted and we wouldn't know it…this could just be the first step in her demise" Tsubasa says when he catches on.

I frown, of course Tsubasa _had _to say that line, otherwise I wouldn't be scared as to what would happen during the next mission together. As I stare at the rest of the people in my platoon I understood I probably wouldn't be going on missions alone anymore. I was completely fine with that though, so were the rest of them…then an idea struck

"It's not any of you is it?" I question

Knowing full well how capable my team was, Tsubasa shook his head first.

"OF COURSE NOT INO…THE POWER OF YOUTH WOULDN'T ALLOW ME TO DO THAT!" Rock-lee preaches.

With a sweat drop I smile,

"It can't be Sai either…he's been in a coma for the last month" Naruto comments

I nod in understanding. There was a knock at our door

"Looks like we have a mission people…" Shinji says

Him, being the one to open the slat in the door to peek through.

We all get up to form our normal line formation, masks on and the door opens and we see the Hunting and Capturing squad, 3.

"Bunny" I exclaim,

Seeing Hinata's familiar mask in the line up, she never did tell me what squad she was on.

"I'm a Rabbit…Mouse" Hinata states,

I would never get used to the fact that when Hinata put her mask on, she lost her stutter.

"Hokage asks for both these teams presence in her office, you all got a mission" our commander states.

The commander was in charge of the captains here, which made him in charge of us so we bowed and made our way out.

I note quickly of a beetle mask, a dog mask, an eagle, and the captain who seemed to be wearing a tiger. I quickly remember my own teams; a chameleon, a fox, a hawk, a snake, a raccoon, an owl, and our leader who wore a cheetah mask (1). I saw a nin-dog and realized that Hinata and her team mates were still on the same team. Akamaru sure was a give away to Kiba and his identity, he needed to disguise his dog in some way. Our teams quickly made their way to Hokage's office, ready for the mission that was ours.

"So nice of you to join me"

The first words spoken, we knelt in front of the Hokage's desk waiting.

"You're mission is to go to the Grass country and find the manor of the Tanaka's, find your way in and capture the scroll marked with the number 5. Get out, at all costs…try not to kill any of the Tanaka's though, their distinction is their formal wear. Bring the scroll to a hideout on the east coast a man named Yuu will be there, give him the scroll and he will give you something and just bring that back here. This mission is S-ranked, this scroll is very important do not let it fall into enemy hands at all costs. Do not open it at all costs, and try not to get yourself killed at the manor…the people there are fairly strong…any questions?" Tsunade briefs.

"Where on the east coast is the hideout?" Mami questions

"On the cloud coast that points towards mist" Tsunade answers.

"Are the Tanaka's and the people we'll be killing in relation?" Eagle asks

"No, the Tanaka's are being held captive by them _if you can_, help them escape".

"What kind of people will be after us?" I ask,

Making quick notes in my head

"Missing Ninja's of Grass, their lives depend on that scroll not getting received".

"Will this Yuu guy be okay when we leave him?" Kiba asks,

"We are not to worry about him, it isn't our priority…" Tsunade finishes.

"You will leave immediately pack your stuff and go, Dismissed" with a nod we disappear off to our respective homes.

Mine was an apartment complex a block down from the flower shop, which I was trying to sell; there were too much memories in there. The memories of me and Shikamaru, of my now dead sensei, and my now split up parents. I stuffed a pair of clothes, a sleeping bag, a medic pack, some protein bars and weapons in a bag then teleported to the gates.

Where, the rest of them happened were waiting for me, then we were off…towards grass where even _I_ had no idea what was waiting for me.

* * *

_**E/N:**_

I have nothing to say, This chapter was really easy…I loved writing the dialogue I tried to make it longer that's why it kind of died down in the end.

Hope you liked this chapter, Review please.

(1) Okay, I tried to base their animals off of themselves at first but then I thought "Their all pretty stealthy animals aren't they?" so I went off of that. I made them all stealthy like how their job description says; they _are_ working for Infiltration and Spy.

Rock-lee: Chameleon, I had a hard time with him, I first thought turtle for Gai uses a turtle but, turtles are slow… then I thought chameleon but I didn't know how the mask would work out so I went to lizard but that just sounded stupid, so, back to chameleon.

Naruto: Fox, no explanation needed.

Neji: Hawk, I first thought Falcon but I remembered that saying "The eyes of a Hawk" which is from FMA, which I didn't notice till now…

Yoko: Snake, You know she's dangerous but you can't help but be interested in her.

Mami: Raccoon, I have No idea…I thought cat but its way too overused so I gave her the Raccoon.

Tsubasa: Owl, He's smart and perceptive?

Ino: Mouse, I think I gave her a mouse because she was agile and cute like one. (Lol)

Shinji: Cheetah, I was thinking Lion so it could show his ruling over them all but Lions aren't stealthy… neither are cheetahs but they_ are_ fast.

**Note:** The only people who can't be the masked ninja are Rock-lee and Sai right now Akatsuki's still able…Ino could be right about the Akatsuki actually knowing her, OC's can't be the Ninja, Naruto and Neji didn't answer her question either so it could be them.


	4. Chapter 3: Tanaka's Manor

_**A/N:**_

Do you guys ever regret doing things…of course you have, you're human but wow, did I ever make a mistake…

Anyways, this is for the new chapter and not my sob story so… Let's not hear my sob story.

For some reason when I'm writing I tend to write Tsubasa as Tsubaba, so if you see that error, alert me. I'm my own beta so I tend to miss things, I'm willing to get a beta though if anyone wants to beta this.

**Pls. Read:**

Okay, everyone will be referred to as their names, so like since she knows dog and beetle are Shino and Kiba it'll refer to them as Shino and Kiba in context. When speaking to or about them though, they'll be referred to as beetle and dog. The only ones who will be referred to by their mask names in the context are; Eagle, and Tiger. That, is only because she has no idea whom they are, at the moment…I don't know if she figures out or not…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I do own Shinji, Mami and Tsubasa though..!

* * *

**Chapter Three: **_Tanaka's Manor_

After two days, with resting at night and eating at vague breakfast, lunch and supper times. We were here, in grass, now the hunters got to do their hunting and search for this manor under the name Tanaka. Immediately, like they all done it before they sent out their artillery, in the forms of; dogs, bugs and birds. I noticed Hinata going through the hand signs of byakugan, just to make it that much stronger.

"Got it, Northwest; 50 kilometers people" Hinata states,

"Head on inside and see how many we got" Tiger orders.

"I got… 20 of them outside" Kiba reports, "13 of them patrolling the area" Eagle qualifies.

"6 of them inside not including the Tanaka's" Shino finishes,

"That's 3 for each of us" Shinji challenges.

I'm stunned when everyone darts their eyes towards me, as if I couldn't handle the challenge.

"It's not like we have to hurt everyone, I mean Tsunade said slip in grab the scroll and slip out" Naruto comments,

"Good thinking Fox!" Rock-lee yells in joy.

"So how are we going to do this?" Yoko questions,

"Can you describe the guys outside?" Tsubasa asks.

"There all huge and _real_ hideous" Kiba emphasizes,

"No girl would date them?" he questions, again

"NOT THAT AGAIN!" Mami yells, hands on her hips.

"Raccoon…?" Eagle questions,

"Owl always seems to make us use the plan of sexy dress-up when there's ugly males involved in getting in" I explain.

"I think it'd work" Shinji comments,

"That's because you're a child molester!" Yoko exclaims.

We all turn with weird looks that she couldn't see, and she simply shrugs as if it was normal for her I guess it _was_ negative. With a nod between the captains I knew the plan was in action, now we only used this once before where it went totally wrong because of Naruto. Apparently, he wanted to be in disguise too so he used his infamous, sexy jutsu to do just that. The captains signaled; Eagle, Hinata, Yoko, Mami and I out into the open and the captains also surprised us by pointing to Rock-lee and Kiba.

"What are they going to do!?" I demand,

"Most men want things they can't acquire…so all they have to do is look weak, and rich, also making them feel bad" Tiger explains.

Yoko snorts, "Course you would know",

"Clean them up" Shinji states with an unseen smirk.

Immediately the rest of them jump away to the surrounding area to keep an eye on the situation. Our meeting place was on the border of grass and waterfall, near a nameless shrine, quickly we all jump into surrounding bushes and change. We didn't use transformations on missions like these…it just wasted chakra, we did it the old fashion way. Disguises, of all different kinds were stocked in scrolls, we could put them together in anyway too.

Rock-lee was helping Kiba with everything but his face, which is a mask you had to put on yourself. I quickly pulled off my mask to pull on another, with tan skin and freckles and a black wig attached, with two braids in it. Since I was already changed I hopped on out of the bush and looked at my fellow anbu members, not recognizing any of them. I finally slid in purple contacts with pupils and that's when everyone saw me, luckily no one caught my actual eyes, they were a give away.

"Mouse…did you change your boob size" one of the women said,

I shrugged

"It won't hurt anything" I answer,

with a smirk

"Let's get this started" Someone groaned.

"Halt!" A guard shouted,

we all stopped

"What're you doing here?" another asks, looking us over.

"We got lost! And all were trying to do is find our whore house!" Yoko complains;

I resist the urge to slap my forehead.

"Were so hot too…" Eagle complains,

throwing her water over her chest,

"Can we get some help?" I ask with a cute pout (1).

With the lick of his lips and some sly winks passed between them all, 8 of the guards follow us in. With some quick calculations, I figure it was two of them for the each of us and I even had to ask myself if I could handle it. I diminish the thought though; because maybe it was just that _one _mission…I wondered vaguely why I couldn't just brush the man off as the same thing.

When were dragged into a room with the rest of the 6 guards, and a group of people; tied together, blindfolded, and gagged I realized we found the Tanaka's. There were 5 of them all wearing formal wear as Tsunade described and I immediately felt underdressed. Then again, I was only wearing a bikini top and a skirt short enough that I _didn't_ have to bend down for all to see my panties. Then again the variety of us were wearing slutty clothing so much that it did in fact, look like we were heading for a whore house. No matter _how_ stupid the idea was…guess Yoko could only end things negatively, at least it worked out though.

When I looked at the captors in the room, I understood why Kiba called them hideous; they were a bit worse then hideous though.

"Who do we have here?" a man asks,

"Nobu...let's let Sho introduce them…" another says.

"Their travelers…from a whore house, Boss" Sho introduces,

"Even the men?" someone asks.

"Of course not, Aoi" another answers,

"Men …who are you?" Boss asks,

"W-We are the people who own these whores. I doubt you can afford them though…" Kiba jokes, laughing

"What!?" Nobu roars.

"Well, look at us" Mami gloats

"I think were all in the mood for fun aren't we men!?" Boss yells.

There was a chorus of yelling throughout the room, along with some applause and we motioned for the boys to leave. No one questioned us when they left but four guards did follow them out, none of which we knew their names. Once the guys got the scroll they could replace it with a fake…or attack and we would have to make a run for it. The guys outside were holding off the patrolling ninjas and we were to take care of these guys.

"So…put on a show" the boss states,

I frown as he leans back in his chair, waiting, and I glance at the others we had absolutely _nothing_ prepared. I was about to give ourselves up when I heard a big crash and everyone was up on their feet. I jumped behind the boss in the next second, kunai at his neck, everyone looked confused. Then, Akamaru came bounding through the wall, Kiba riding him holding a scroll and they barreled right over me. Sending both, _he_ and _I _crashing into another room and 4 ninjas were on us in an instance.

"Shit!",

"Dog, you okay?",

"No raccoon, I'm not",

"_Mouse_, and what's the problem?",

"I think I'm stuck" he murmured.

I heard a couple crashes and incoherent yelling as I guessed, he tried to get free I was facing worse issues though. Four ninjas were standing in front of me, and I had no where to run… the only choice left was to fight them. I recognized one of the ones as the guy who answered Aoi, but that was it…I didn't know his name either.

"Of course all the hot ones have to be bitches" one comments,

I smirk and reply,

"It's funny that you have the guts to say that".

"Why's that?",

"I'm going to be kicking your ass in the next two minutes that's why",

"Yeah right…".

"Let's dance, bastard…",

"What were going to do is the farthest from dancing you can get…" he finishes.

* * *

_**E/N:**_

What a fun chapter…the next chapters going to come out fairly soon…because it's a fighting chapter. I suck at writing fights usually but I think I should be fine as long as I stay away from hardcore Taijutsu moves. Sadly, I will only be doing the view on Ino's fight like usual…I think I made this too long; I just went into the fourth page…

(1) Ino figured out who they were while they were walking…and I was laughing _a lot_ while I typed this. Just thought you should know I'm pretty immature at times, I think it helps show my actual age…I tend to sound older when I write. I hate that that happens.

Review, Please.


	5. Chapter 4: Second Time

_**A/N:**_

I just realized I forgot to put Yoko into the characters I owned… guess she's forgettable, she is my comic release though

Also a fact you may have not noticed, Rock-lee has 1 to 2 speaking parts in each chapter, I think he needs more.

**Disclaimer:** APPLIES TO ALL CHAPTERS, it got annoying to write…

**Warnings:** Fight Scenes.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** _Second Time_

I charged at him first, aiming a chakra infused punch straight for his face, he ducked out of the way to tackle me down. The ground hit my back and he pinned my arms down, straddling me, immediately I started struggling. Eventually he shifted upwards; I imagine my struggling made him very _uncomfortable_, I draw my knees to my chest and kick him straight off me into another of the guys. That's where they ganged up on me, one of them threw a punch at my face I ducked down, jumped over another's leg to land on my hands and shoot a leg up, hitting the last of their chins.

When they flew to hit the ceiling, he shifted beams out of place and Kiba got up seemingly unharmed I was so surprised I got hit by a roundhouse kick. As I crashed into the wall, I groaned in annoyance, of course _I_ had to be the one stunned at that kind of thing. I landed on my feet and started hand signs, as the three of them got into defensive positions. Kiba seemed to be taking care of the guy I kicked into the wall, with whatever artillery he had without Akamaru. Where _was_ Akamaru, anyways?

"Earth style; Caged imprisonment" I yell,

Finally completing the jutsu four walls, made of earth went up around them and closed in on them, I relaxed visibly but barrel rolled, to nearly dodge a lightning jutsu in the form of shockwaves. The second hit easily, I hadn't had enough time to react to the first and when I tried to pick myself up with my right arm. I leaned up on my left arm but when he went to kick me I tried to block with the arm closest, the left, and found my right hand moved. Not coordinated I get kicked and hurtled across the room to land on my face, and realized the plastic of my mask was burned.

"Better take off that mask, whore"

"Mouse!"

"You shut up, hand over the scroll and your dog won't be hurt".

"Arrrr…"

"Don't worry Akamaru, I'll save you!" a scream

"Looks like your friends are getting hurt too, huh?" the one leaning over me asks.

I pick off my contacts and flip in an instant, doing the hand signs as I go which were right anyways. It didn't matter which way you put your hands, because they usually ended up different for left handed and right handed people.

"Mind Technique; Mind Confusion" I state,

Switching my hand's positions (1) immediately he gets up and attacks his closest comrade. I sit up and manage to start a healing jutsu and heal myself enough to move properly, but slowly. I stood up, and remembered that when I moved my hands the jutsu was undone, luckily his other comrade attacked when it was released. So they were back to fighting each other again, hard too I noticed Kiba was clutching a very hurt Akamaru. With a medical eye I swept him over and noticed he was hurt too, with a broken rib and scratched up from fighting with said rib.

I took off my burnt mask, no one noticing and I slid on my mouse mask, and I looked over to Kiba to notice that his mask was off. He didn't seem to care though, snuggling up to Akamaru and trying to heal him with the little medical ninjutsu he knew. I started making my way over to help him, but I kept thinking I was forgettting _something_ or _rather_.

Then it hit me, _literally_, the fourth ninja, whom I forgot about, hit me square in the face with a punch. The first punch broke my nose and mask, making me stumble, but I quickly threw my hands up to block. Nothing came though; I looked up to notice a body in front of me, smoke around him signaling; recent appearance. Wearing a black cloak both me and Kiba stared in awe in the next moment, the body of the man who tried to punch me again, hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Mouse" he comments,

Looking at me, lingering on my face for a moment, nodding, and finally disappearing. I fall to my knees, not feeling the pain of the fight and not remembering Kiba in the same room as me, I cried. It was him; it had to be Sasuke he was the only one to be able to do that with his sharigan eyes. The only one who could make my heart beat so fast in fear of my life and in my love for him, and to make someone fall so easily. It's not like I could be in love with a stranger, or anything but, he _could_ be a stranger, with a cough from Kiba I remembered him. I looked at him from across the room and at the whimpering Akamaru and made my way towards them.

I started the healing process on Akamaru, making sure to get everything, and in the next moment he was nuzzling against my hand. Kiba laughed and I pulled him up, pulling his shirt off with ease I whistle low when I see his bone peeking out. I rub dulling cream around the area and put my arm under his and on his back, with a wince I push the bone back into place with my other arm. Screaming I was used to but after a while, he bit my neck…now _that_ I was not used to, and I screamed a bit myself. I cleaned both our wounds and bandaged his, him giving me a sheepish smile all throughout, I hoped to Kami-sama that it didn't mean anything.

"Thanks Ino" he mutters,

I freeze and remember my mask was broken _with_ my nose…I shoot back to the broken pieces and see that it unrecognizable. I _then_ remembered how he lingered on my face and I was asking myself a question. _How the hell did he know I was mouse?_

* * *

_**E/N:**_

I hope I did well with this…I thought I did, the fight scenes weren't all that bad, except there wasn't much of them. Rock-lee didn't get a single line in this one, and if you have questions as to why Ino cried when she thought it was Sasuke…They won't be answered till later chapters. I would try to remember the unimportant things because they have _a lot _to do with the storyline.

(1)I'm sure you know what this jutsu is by the story and if you watch the anime I think it's in the manga too. It confuses people's mind to attack their own comrades, yeah that's about it.

Review please


	6. Chapter 5: Connections

_**A/n:**_

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

R&R PEOPLE!

* * *

**Chapter 5:** _Connections_

"Kiba, you'll have to go meet with everyone else and tell them of the situation"

"What situation?"

"The one where you say, Mouse got her mask broken…she headed home before her identity was compromised".

He nodded, and I smiled and pulled his mask from the rubble, putting it on him and petting Akamaru one last time before getting up. He surprised me by standing up and pulling me into a tight hug, when we separated I had a confused expression on.

"You were crying, I was just trying to make you feel better"

"It has nothing to do with you"

"I know…"

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome, Ino"

"Make sure not to move around much, just running is enough"

"Okay".

Two days later, I was in Konoha alone in Tsunade's office, getting yelled at like I could have gotten myself killed.

"YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED!" she roars

"What happened to you Ino, you used be able to take down 3 people without breaking a sweat. _Now_ you have to get saved though, by this guy who you don't even know, I'm disappointed in you, Ino."

"I know…I'm trying to find him though I don't think I can work up to my full potential until I know who he is."

"I'm putting you off missions until you do then…"

"Tsunade-sama, you can't he only comes if I need saving!"

"Well I guess your not going to see him again, you're off missions till further notice" she orders.

I nod grudgingly, understanding the situation she was in, she just didn't want to see me die; she didn't believe that he would always come to save me. I knew in my heart that it would always happen though, that he would always be watching me, to see if I would mess up.

"How many people have you told Ino?"

"…?"

"Your identity…how many?"

"My squad, Sakura, Hinata and now Kiba"

"So…someone figured it out?"

"Or, someone blabbed"

"Those ninjas are very trustworthy, take Naruto for example he never goes back on his word".

That made me think of something; if Naruto never went back on his word didn't that mean that he would help me. I mean, he did say he would, so, even if I _wasn't_ joining my team in the field they could help me still. The problem was if they figured out who the man was and he _was_ bad, they wouldn't tell me who it is. That was an easy thing to by pass though, when you were a Yamanaka, you could just check if they were lying.

"I can tell you who it wasn't…"

"Hmm?"

"The Kazekage and his brother, they were on official business in Rock"

"I didn't even think it could be…"

"You should, Ino it can be Orochimaru for all you know"

"I don't think he was tall enough".

A shock of electricity went through me, and Tsunade's face was in awe, I'm sure if I looked in a mirror, mine would be too. I didn't even think about it but because I knew my own height and I knew where he was in contrast to me. I could tell his height, I realized I was a few steps further into getting this mystery solved. So I motioned for my leave and Tsunade nodded before I could even speak, first I had to get my mask fixed.

"The way this is broken…we'll have to make a whole new one it'll take about 2-3 weeks we'll call you just write down your information."

"What am I supposed to wear then…while it's being fixed?"

"Guess you haven't had your mask broken before, have you…you take the sub-in mask…I'll go get it".

When she left the room, I laughed a bit at myself when and _if_ he saw me again I would be wearing the same mask as him. I think it was ironic to say the least, while I was waiting I checked over my injuries, removing the bandage from my now fixed nose. Healing a bit over the bruising I still had, and making sure it felt better I had to remember to thank my dad for teaching me the jutsu that saved me. When I noticed the woman came back into the room empty handed, I got up and walked to meet her.

"It seems to be missing…"

"What do you mean missing?"

"The last person to have it must have not returned it."

"Who was the last person to have it?"

"I don't know, look I'm only here to take over for someone…you're the first person whose asked for the mask."

"Who are you taking over for then…he must be the person I have to ask to find out where it went."

"You can't ask him…"

"Why not?"

"He's in a coma right now"

"Sai?"

With the nod of her head I noticed the connection in all this, did the man who saved my life twice make it so Sai was in a coma. If he did so, why did he? Was he the bad guy whom I knew he wasn't…or was there a bigger picture to all this? I exit the building and headed straight towards the databases in the Anbu headquarters; I wasn't as good as a hacker as Tsubasa. I was sure I could do it if I really tried; quickly I pulled up into the databases and took out a calculator.

I was 5 feet 6 inches and I was at his shoulders I figured at least two to five inches more, making him at least 5'8", 5'9", 5'10" or 5'11". When I searched it up in all the databases I got a lot of hits, the first person on the list made me close it though. Apparently, a recent ex-boyfriend of mine had to be 5'10" I took two deep breaths and did it again. I searched through the list, but it didn't narrow it down much to the people I already knew it wasn't. Like the senseis were all gone, and most of the exam prompters I knew were all gone, but most of the people I knew were on average, the same height. (1)

I sighed in complete annoyance, and realized I would have to make a trip to the hospital, but when I scrolled down and saw Sasuke I could have cried. I held back though and hit back as fast as I could, unluckily landing on the first page with Shikamaru. Then something caught in my mind, if both the Kazekage and his brother were in Rock then shouldn't Temari be there too? If she was, Shikamaru went to sand for no reason, so why the heck haven't I passed him on the street at all? I got up closing everything and started making my way to the hospital also planning to visit Chouji after Sai.

When I got there and wasn't let into his room despite lying to tell them I was his girlfriend, I understood. It was a _much_ bigger picture to what I thought it was, apparently who ever got the mask from Sai put him in a coma. They were also dangerous, for no one was allowed to see Sai in the state he was in right now. I wondered vaguely if the men I had injured and the ones I had killed on those two missions had anything to do with it, even though i knew they weren't realted. There was also the fact of Gaara and his siblings on official business in Rock; Rock was our enemy ever since the second great ninja war where so many people had died.

Apparently, I was just in the middle of this big picture me and my mysterious ANBU, and that made me change my thoughts. Instead of finding him, I was going to capture him…all for the greater good of the village and everyone else i had to question him. When the lock of my door clicked into place and the light from the window was enough to see the mirrors and to see the shadows behind me. I realized, as I turned to face the exact same people who were in that manor, that maybe I wasn't so small in the big picture.

* * *

_**E/N:**_

Well, I wrote an exciting chapter to tell you all the chapters might slow down; my friend just came back from her vacation and we're going to hang out a lot. Then our other friends going to come back, the 16th and 18th and were going to hang out for a bit till I leave on the 28th. I'll try to squeeze some chapters in, Ja ne.

(1) I think they are pretty much the same height except for Akatsuki but their heights are estimations. As well as Ino's height I actually didn't look it up but, meh.

Review, Please!


	7. Chapter 6: Taken

_**A/N:**_

I can't seem to not write this, I love it too much I think I should change the category though, it's more Adventure and Mystery then Romance. I mean, everything with a couple you suspect romance, neh?

I don't know anymore but I do have some twists in store for you…I have no idea when Ino figures out but, she will.

* * *

**Chapter 6:** _Taken_

I flicked on my lights with the twitch of my hand then I was in a fighting position, facing the 6 of them. I saw Boss, Nobu, Sho, Aoi, a man and to my surprise, a woman whom I recognized from the bingo book as; Hibiki and Yuzuki. They were fraternal twins, who usually worked together in killing people, seemed like I really was in trouble this time. I stared at them from my position in front of the door and realized they weren't moving.

"Yamanaka, Ino" Boss states

"What the hell do you want?"

"We're taking you back to headquarters"

"Why?"

"Seems you're the girl who attracts the man we need to kill."

"The man who always saves me"

"You don't even know his name?" the girl says

"You do!?" I ask.

Hearing the excitement in my own voice I sigh, while they smirk at me and Boss nods to take action. When only one of them rush me, Aoi, one of the better looking ones and I threw my arms up in battle formation. As he reached to my mouth, to cover it, I hit his mid-arm with my hand and pushed it to avoid my face. I shoulder tackled him, and he just took a step back before I was able to land it, making me trip over my own two feet. Somehow, he managed to catch me and spin me around; the hand that had tried to cover my mouth had found the destination it wanted.

I elbowed backwards, into his gut and he bended forward, leaning up against my back, and I drew a kunai from his kunai pack. Grabbing the arm that elbowed him, he smirks, making sure he pulled me tight up against him, while grabbing the other arm by the elbow. Luckily, he didn't notice the kunai I was trying to hide from him and I tried to get a good spot to attack. I then noticed the growing bulge right up against my ass, and I knew where I was going to attack. I sliced fast, he screamed or yelled, I wasn't exactly sure what it was and he backed off of me.

Holding the bloody kunai, I attacked Sho throwing the kunai at his face and when he dodged I punched his other cheek. Dodging, he moved to kick me and I caught it but another kick was sent at me head, from Nobu. I caught it as well, and I tossed them both, by the legs at a recently gotten up, Aoi who got hit squarely. When I span and grabbed Hibiki by the collar and he simply disappeared for him to be leaves I noticed the substitution.

In a moment, I was kicked from below, under my chin and I hit the roof my body crashing through. I landed on the roof, rolling on it and I did the only thing I could think of in a situation like this. I ran, towards out of the village, I needed to get them out so I could use one of my more dangerous attacks. I noticed one of the members missing as they followed me, Boss still followed, even though I hadn't seen him attack once. Aoi was the one missing probably not able to get over the fact that he lost Aoi Junior or something like that.

When I landed a good way away from the village and I noticed the storm clouds above us, I figured I could use them to my advantage. Yuzuki was the first to attack me, slashing at my clothes with a scythe I didn't know she had. When I noticed the blonde hair flowing in the wind I realized she wasn't aiming for my clothes. I did a normal girl reaction and bitch slapped her, landing on accused hand, to lift the opposite leg over my body and kick her. It was blocked by Nobu but not well, because they were both flying back in the next moment.

I started doing quick hand signs but before I could finish, Sho used a paralyzing jutsu and started walking toward me. Hibiki got to me first though, using a fire jutsu, surrounding me in a ring of fire; that spread in a spiral toward me to set me a flame. For a mere 5 seconds I was burned, but it was put out by a water jutsu of Sho's and I understood they didn't want me dead. When I managed to force myself up I was still facing the four of them, like nothing happened.

I charged a chakra fist and punched the ground hard, making it break into bits and pieces; with a quick earth jutsu I hurled the bits and pieces at them. With a power I didn't even know I had I started into another, drowning them in a sand pit. When I stood and noticed no movement I thought it was safe but I heard a single poof, one of them was a substitution but which one? As I turned, I was hit by a genjutsu from one other people whom were still left; I knew Boss hadn't done it that left the figure that disappeared.

Whoever did though, I was now staring at the dead bodies of Asuma, and my parents watching their deaths over and over again. Although I revenged Asuma and my parents' cause of death was a mystery, I still saw it all. With a change in the visions, instead of Hidan and Kakazu and the un-faced killer of my parents; it was the Anbu man. I saw him kill them in different ways, always laughing although I hadn't heard him laugh before. I had to give in; I screamed and ran myself in front of the hits so many times it just all made me hurt more.

When I woke from the genjutsu induced slumber in which I fell hard for, I couldn't see anything. When my vision cleared I noticed I was chained to a chair in a big room, shaped like a dome. I try to clear my mind more as people came from behind me, to stand in front of me, and a lone light turned on. I looked at the five people and wasn't met by the face of Aoi I wondered if I killed him by cutting it off, or if he killed himself. I looked up into the face of the redhead, whose name I had yet to find out; just referred to as Boss.

"Why do you want to kill him?" I ask him

"He's in the way of my plan"

"What plan?"

"My plan to make everyone feel the Pain I felt; growing up."

"What does that even mean?"

"Us Rain children grew up suffering because of the great ninja war"

"How does he stand in the way?"

"He's a threat to me"

"Everyone is a threat to you"

"Not you…you're not able to do anything to stop me, you need the Anbu's help."

I wretch forward in my seat; to attack, although I was unable to, I felt the chair jump a tiny bit but realized my seat was metal. I was trying to break it but the attempt was futile when they all started laughing at me was when I got annoyed. I was as good as a kunoichi as any, I should be able to take people down it was my mission, yet here I was waiting for someone to come and save me. It was also a total stranger that I was waiting for, too one that could be a danger to our village as a whole.

Since my hands were already together I did the hand signs I knew by heart, if I was going to die here I might as die with a fight. Besides, they were waiting for him to appear and if I wasn't in trouble, he wouldn't appear. So all I had to do was fight for my life, fight my strongest and _hope _he wouldn't appear.

So, I bit hard on my lip making it bleed and I sucked some blood up, and spat it out as it landed on the floor. When the blood landed near Nobu's feet and he looked down to smirk, I smirked evilly too. Especially so, when I summoned two pigs, a boar who started attacking everyone and Tsunade's pig, Tonton who helped me out of my chains and I sent her back to the hokage with a simple note. I then quickly ran at the boss doing hand signs, quickly finishing, using a familiar jutsu called Mind destruction.

When I noticed no change in him at all, I stared blankly and felt the pain as Betty my boar, was taken down. Vaguely, I saw Sho unconscious at the corner of my eye and the sweat dripping off of me. Everyone was a bit worn out but I didn't understand how my jutsu didn't work, there wasn't a way to stop it. When he fell over though, still not screaming from the mind implosions I used on him is when I looked around for him.

I felt no pain or happiness when I did not see him, just emptiness and loneliness, and as his body fully hit the ground is when I finally took notice of the cloak he was wearing. Black, with those mocking red cloaks and white surrounding the same clouds and I kicked him. Biting my already swollen lip and trying hard to hold back the tears that had already fallen, of course Akatsuki had to be behind this all. When I felt strong arms hold me back I almost attacked until I heard the voice that could shatter my heart.

"You're okay now…" a pause, of a broken heart

"Wha-"

"Your message was received…" this time a voice that brought it back to life.

As my tears dripped to hit the floor underneath us, I was happy I had signed that contract and I was able to summon Tonton. Tsunade got my simple message of two words; _Help Me_, and she had sent my team, along with Sakura. None of them were here right now and the man holding me back was far from anyone along those lines.

"Mouse" says the other

* * *

_**E/N:**_

Well, who do you think the other person is, since he has a friend with him…I bet you can't guess.

Anyway, I gave you a new chapter, so, please review for me.

I'm watching the shippuden fillers and when I saw that girl kiss Naruto I'm like (o.o) I stared for a long time. Then when my eye started twitching, I just move along…

No, I hadn't watched the fillers before hand I just read the manga and that was it.


	8. Chapter 7: Three Of A Kind

_**A/N:**_

I can't believe schools starting soon, I kind of can't wait but I can at the same time, it's kind of exciting for it to be so soon. I'm going into my sophomore year too, grade 10 will be good for me, better then my loner grade nine (I think grade 10's sophomore).

Wish me luck, here's a new chapter for you all to enjoy!!

Sadly, this is probably going to be a short-ish chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7:** _Three of a Kind_

"I already made him fall, _why_ are you here!"

"Ino, Temari had told me this was a trap and I learned from this guy that you were already here".

I fell to my knees and looked back at Shikamaru, vaguely noticing a scar on his neck that went down into his vest. I noticed the mystery man staring at the opponents I had left, who hadn't hit the ground and I got up once again. Despite the burns, despite the chakra I wasted, and how my mind was at disarray I started into hand signs. Slamming my hand to the ground, the electricity I used shocked them, to be knocked unconscious. I shook lightly as I forced myself up and turned towards them, looking at the Anbu with a glare.

"We have to bring him in Shikamaru…"

"Mouse?"

"I don't even know his name… or who he is even…but he knows I'm me, this is the third time he saved me."

"Second"

"What are you talking about, there was the time at the tree-"

"And now"

"You were there at the Tanaka's manor"

"Tanaka's manor?" he asked.

"How do you know who I am then…"

"I told him" Shikamaru admits, ruefully

"Shikamaru?" I question.

With a nod, I was confused, if he wasn't there the second time, who was there to save me? He was the one I had to worry about. So as I felt that I was finally safe I collapsed in exhaustion from the fight I had to go through today. The main question in my head though, as the mystery man caught me, was; did they want to kill this man…or the other? Either of them I had no idea who were but, one I would care more then the other, as I finally closed my eyes into oblivion; accepting it.

When I woke up, I was in a blinding white room and I was immediately attracted to the pink that was looming over me. Sakura blinked, once, twice and finally she noticed I was groggily waking up and she waved her hand. Immediately, my squad joined her along with Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji. I rubbed at my eyes, and sat up rubbing the bandages over my body, covering the burns that I got on the mission. I glanced around the room and didn't see him; I wasn't surprised in the least bit that he wasn't here.

"Ino…how are you doing?" Sakura asks

"Good…w-what happened?" I respond

"You passed out, unknown brought you in" Shikamaru says.

"Oh my- How did I even get to be an Anbu?"

"Don't say that Ino, the flames of youth still burn within you"

"You took down 6 people Ino, don't sweat it" Naruto says.

"Just…stop, I've gotten myself in trouble three times so far" I scowl,

"Ino Yamanaka" Tsunade says from the doorway.

Immediately everyone moves to leave, but Tsunade waves her hand to motion them to all stay. I suspected she wanted everyone to know how this was going to happen, so I sit straight and wait for it.

"I've just talked to unknown…to tell you the truth Ino I have no idea whom he is either, he hid his chakra, what have _you_ learned?"

"Well, apparently he has only saved me twice, at the tree last week and today, he seems to be still watching me though. He knew I had gotten kidnapped, which unless he was in my home or you had alerted Konoha…he wouldn't of known. Apparently though, the mask he is wearing is missing from headquarters-"

"Which number?" Sakura asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Ino…there are about 3 copies of that mask" Neji answers with a raised brow.

"One of them was broken…" Tsunade says

"There were two of them but, you remember who controls that directory right?"

"Sai" Sakura states

"Whoever the last person was, to get the last mask was the one who put Sai into that coma."

"They used basic ninja skills, none of which would make them stand out from the rest" Tsunade comments.

"Do you remember how he attacked Ino?" Yoko questions

"I don't know how to explain this but…he just made them fall unconscious" I note

"Which of the two did that?" Rock-lee questions,

"_Both_"

"Ino, the first time you were pinned to a tree you were probably quite disorientated" Shikamaru notes.

I nod in understanding and start pulling out the IV's with no one protesting in me trying to help myself. I needed to be able to know that I _could_ help myself, no need of a knight in shining armor, no more damsels in distress. When I wiped at my fore head and I flipped my now short hair I remembered another of the more important facts.

"His height"

"I thought you checked that already" Tsubasa comments,

"I didn't check the height differences… I thought they were the same person."

"Judging by my calculations… he was either as tall or shorter then me" Shikamaru notes.

I nod, "One final question" Tsunade inquires

"Why were those guys after you…?"

"They wanted to kill the man who always saved me"

"They were making no move for him" Shikamaru cuts me off.

"Must have been the other then…Akatsuki wants him dead apparently" I finish, leaning back on my pillow.

When I noticed the surprised looks surrounding me I almost cursed, they hadn't known that I was facing Akatsuki. My guess was Shikamaru never told them in the fear that I would be taken off the missions I was already off of. All of a sudden Shizune busted into the room and was huffing and puffing, Kakashi was beside her.

"Shizune, what is it?" Tsunade questions

"My sensei's eternal rival, have you come to challenge me now!"

"Sai just woke up from his coma; he's in emergency status right now" Shizune says we all share looks.

"Hokage… before you attend to that matter there's something I have to say"

"Quickly, Hatake"

"In private, please.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of them"

"I'm afraid I can't"

"Spit it out Hatake, and that's an order."

"About 10 seconds ago…Uchiha Sasuke walked into Konoha gates he's in Anbu holding right now…" he finally says.

I was up and out of my bed before Sakura _or_ Naruto reacted to the new information, basically like they were unable too. I was rushing the same way though, both Emergency care and Sasuke were in the same direction I had no idea whom I was going to. Making my final decision I turned that corner and I ran with all my might, in that plaid hospital gown. Ignoring the whistles, the stares and of course the final words I heard from Mami's mouth before I had left. (1)

"…I thought he died…"

* * *

_**E/N:**_

I love my cliffhangers…

(1) This is if you're questioning the whistles, she's wearing a hospital gown so her ass is probably showing sometimes. Since there is, a big gaping hole where you tie the thing together well at least with ours.

Sorry if the dialogue was confusing, I tried to make it a bit less but It still is...

REVIEW


	9. Chapter 8: Confrontation

_**A/N:**_

I have nothing more to say…enjoy this chapter people.

* * *

**Chapter 8: **_Confrontation_

Rock-lee was next to me in a moment, luckily I shoved a kunai through my dress to keep it together. I lift an eyebrow at his appearance; suddenly he picks me up, bridal style and takes off towards the Anbu holding.

"What the heck are you doing!?"

"Ino you just got out of the hospital you can't be running around!"

"Rock-lee you can't jus-"

"If I can't get you to the Anbu holding in less then a minute I'll have to bring every member of our team here in less then 5!"

"It's all the way across town, though!"

"It doesn't matter to me"

"…You're crazy!"

Rock-lee did it though, he managed to get me there in less then a minute and I jumped out of his arms and up to Ibiki. Before I could direct a question at him, he shrugs and puts an arm around my shoulders, bringing me inside.

"I asked for your cousin since you were in the hospital but I guess you're fine…"

"My cousin…what for?"

"Sasuke he told us nothing despite I tried my best until he finally said he wanted to see a Yamanaka. Kakashi tried first, that's when I figured you were in the hospital Tsunade didn't want me to use you but, I don't see the reason. Try your best to get any information out him…I'll leave but all you have to do is press the red button in there to get help."

With that, he shoves me into a room and I hear the door close behind me, and Sasuke lifts his blind folded face. I stand at the door, staring at his broken arms and cut up face the dripping of blood had me shaking. I had no clue to where the blood was coming, I didn't want to know either he seemed to make no sign of recognition. I swallowed the bile that came up as I realized my feet were also bleeding, I hadn't put on shoes. I make my way across the blood covered floor trying to hold my breath but giving up after I realized it was no use.

"Who are you!?"

It startled me when he spoke, and I pulled a chair up and sat across from him, bringing my knees to my chest. I had no need to touch the dirty floor again; mixing our blood, I realized he was getting irritated from the unanswered question. I took a few deep breathes and started into hand signs, only to heal him, he screamed when I popped his bones back in place. When I was finished, I sat there staring at his still covered face, there was no way in the world I was going to take the blindfold off.

"Mouse" I finally answer,

His head shot up like a lightning bolt and his eyebrows were touching his hair line, he seemed very confused by the look on his face. When his hand reaches forward, I give him mine and he starts feeling it, putting it to his face and such. I smile lightly, that's when he hits me, straight across the face with his other hand and I look down.

"I suppose that was because I'm not wearing it"

"Why did you come then?"

"Didn't you ask for me!?"

"I was hoping for it to still be there"

"What you expect me to never give up on the high and mighty Uchiha Sasuke!?"

"You were always a fan girl"

_Slap_,

"I came here because I want to know why you saved me at the Tanaka's Manor"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Sasuke, only you can make a person fall like that with your eyes, you were also the person who wiped our databases of missions, _and_ put Sai into that coma, am I right?"

"You are, I did all that and more…the Hokage tower being set on fire, the notes Hinata has been getting in the mail, and of course…the one who Akatsuki is after, it's me, it was _all _me"

"Why?"

"Why, WHY I'll tell you why…they were always in my way all I wanted to do is defeat my brother and once I do it's like I'm not allowed back here any more. So I set fire to the Hokage's place, hoping to burn the documents of my defection, I sent threatening letters to the Hyuuga Heiress. Their clan being one of the ones who opposed my return to the village, care to guess what one of the other clans was?"

"…No"

"Oh yes Ino, I was the one who killed your parents also the one who cause Chouji's disappearance and Shikamaru's relocation. Ino-Shika-Cho stuck together on the decision of my return it seems, kind of ironic isn't it Ino?"

"Shikamaru wasn't relocated though…he only went to Sand to plan for a chunnin exam with Temari!"

"That's what they told you Ino…doesn't mean it has to be the truth"

A voice inside me was telling me bluntly, _I told you so_, and oh was it right…I knew from the beginning that I was just a small pawn in the bigger picture. The Hokage tower burning happened two months ago, Chouji's disappearance three it was surprising on how these dates seemed to happen in the whole last year. Vaguely, I wondered if it was just a coincidence that I became an Anbu in that same, last year.

"The databases held the records of missions the people went missing on, of Shikamaru's relocation, and of Sai anonymously being sent to the Anbu mask assignment. I had to erase it; Sai was sent there because I wanted to affect Sakura and Naruto enough to make them stay in the village. If Sai was attacked so much that he wasn't to be seen, Naruto and Sakura would stay in the village on the look out. Also, the last step in my plan was to make it looked like I died so no one expected me"

"You had it all planned out…"

a nod,

"Except for that stupid guy…the one who wore the same non-descriptive mask as mine and set out for the better. It was like he was always two steps ahead of me and he made it his mission to protect you before I even got to you."

"You're after me!?"

a smirk,

"Ino, even _you_ oppose my entrance into the village"

"How did you know I was mouse though, and how come you didn't attack me at the Tanaka's manor?"

"Ino…did you know, you talk in your sleep?"

"You…_fucking asshole_!"

"The Tanaka's Manor had to do with timing; I wasn't after you at that moment."

"What about Akatsuki?"

"Please, if I'm not working with them I'm obviously against them. Since I want to get back into Konoha their afraid that I'll tell you of the invasion that's coming. Which I was going to anyways, by the way…"

Quickly I jerk the door open and tell the Anbu of the information and for him to quickly deliver it to Tsunade with that I close up the door again. I turn back to Sasuke and I sit in front of him again, he's clenching his fist, grinding his teeth together. It seems he's in pain still, I pull my feet back up on the chair and I look at him through my clear blue eyes.

"Do you know who he is?"

"Who is the he you are talking about?"

"The Anbu, the one you didn't expect"

"I figured you to recognize him the most…he's on your team"

"My team had told me that it had not been them."

"You sure about that Ino-chan"

_Foot shooting out, kicking him_

"I'm asking you…Sasuke-teme"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you"

"Well Sasuke…I got your confession on tape and Naruto's about to barge here in five, what have you got to say for yourself?"

"That's easy Ino"

I have a questioning face as he pulls his head up from the chair, which is on the ground, I hear a rip. It was that moment I realized I was screwed, when I kicked him over the extra fabric from the blindfold landed in between the chair and the ground, all Sasuke had to do was pull. I was up on my feet when it ripped too; I thought it was my hospital gown because I was leaning so much on the chair. When I looked over to him to notice his eyes were bleeding I gasped, without a thought I leaned over the seat of the chair. When he opens his eyes and the inner me, laughs at the irony of me being in between his legs, is when he says it.

"SHARIGAN!"

Surprisingly, I wasn't met with any normal shaped Sharigan or anything of the likes of it, it _was_ red alright. With a pupil in the middle and 3 ovals surrounding it making look like a flower (all red), and there was a small circle around the pupil outlined. Seemingly like the center of the flower, and where the oval like petals overlapped, it was outlined. Making six smaller petals, around the outlined circle that was around the pupil, all of that was red, and behind it was black. The pupil and outlining also being black (1), when I looked into though I was stuck in a black world where I was made up of white lines.

In this world, I realized I was alone…that was enough to make me scared and aware at the same time. The last thing I heard before I was hurtled into this was the voice that kept me going, the one that kept me fighting. The voice of the mystery anbu but I knew, it was only a memory in this tortured soul, and as the first spike went through me I loved the memory. The last things I had actually heard were all too familiar voices that made me smile ear to ear when I knew they were there.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" my old sensei and my sempai

"SASUKE!!" and of course, Naruto and Billboard brow.

Then I was into oblivion getting stabbed through in through by spikes that appeared from no where. What a fate worse than death…

* * *

_**E/N:**_

I'm really in the need for someone to step on my back it hurts so much, along with my neck which I don't want to crack. I know it won't help much if I do, so I won't I feel so much angst coming off of Ino in this chapter. If anyone's asking about conversation, the one where their talking about how she's not wearing something. I'll let you guess to as to what it is; he was feeling up her hand?

(1) I'm sure that if you read the manga you would know what it was I tried my best to describe it and I think I did a pretty good job. The petals that i described, there's actually six but the two across from eachother are joined, like a big oval over a circle.

Review Pwease.


	10. Chapter 9: Bamboozled

_**A/N:**_

I'm spending a week somewhere else, luckily my hotel has internet, I don't think I'll be writing much though, I'll try!

Hope you enjoy this chapter; I've got a rough idea to whereas Sasuke is to go…but, this is a flash back chapter.

I would love you all if you gave me a new anime to watch, I hate waiting for new episodes so please, a finished one.

Why a new anime, because I'm getting bored waiting for Naruto, Bleach, One Piece and Air Gear manga to come out. Those are my four favorite animes; in ever, plus Inuyasha as the name for tells, anyways….a chapter right…

**Dedicated to:** The word Bamboozle (1)

* * *

**Chapter 9:** _Bamboozled_

I always wondered if your life actually flashed before your eyes before you died, maybe that's what I was experiencing. It seemed as if my body wanted me to know the mistakes I made, after this all or make me remember something. It started when I became new to the Anbu of course, because the picture always seemed to land back there.

"_Congratulations, you've made Anbu" "Thank you, Tsunade" "You deserve it Ino, What is this, your fifth try?" "I think so…" "Anyways, back to business from now on, you will be referred to as mouse" "Mouse?" "I think it suits you" "Okay…" "Remember, it's against the law to ask for identities" "So now what?" "You will walk out of this office exit the west wing of the building and walk 5 km to the Northwest. Use the hand signs; Dragon, Snake, Rabbit, Monkey and Ram do the same hand signs backwards after you get in. Tell the front desk you're Mouse, when you get to your platoon or even in the halls, be ready for a surprise."_

"_What kind of surprise?" "Call it, a welcoming party" "Oh no…" "Put on your mask, Mouse when you get there ask for a chameleon." "Okay, Tsunade" "He is your sempai, I expect you to listen to him; also, don't try to recognize people's chakra as you've felt by the test, your chakra's changed, so has theirs. The only name I am allowed to give you is your captains…" "Who is?" "Well…it was Maito Gai-" "Oh no…" "I said, __was__ Yamanaka were testing to see whose replacing him, but for now, it's Gai" "What Platoon number?" "16, Infiltration and Spy" "That's understandable" "Dismissed, and Mouse, be careful"_

I wonder what gambling game Tsunade won to guess that I would need help in the near future. It was still hard to believe I hadn't got used to their chakras in over a half year. I was a medic though too, medics had to change the type of healing chakra to get the best results. So I had to check every person chakra to see what kind it was and get use to it to an extent that when it went in, it didn't get attacked by the person's immune system and not get accepted. It was a hard process, that's why I told Tsunade I didn't want to be in the medical platoon. I still had a knack to pick up the element of a person's chakra though; I myself am a Lightning, Earth user.

Since I had worked in the hospital before trying for Anbu and while, I had no idea who was in my squad when I got there the first day. The bad thing was I couldn't ask, either and there was also the 2 weeks with the new recruits that made me remember them. The people in my platoon were small blips on my monitor, the biggest one was the mystery man though and I remembered he had been water, air type. The same as both Neji and Naruto, the two who hadn't answered I remember _now_ of _all_ times and quite clearly to boot.

"_Now that I'm the new captain, I want us all to know each other so…if you please, take off your masks. See each other for the first time; I'll go first even, even though you know me as Cheetah, I'm actually named Shinji Tochigi. I came from battle platoon 13, and I am 35 years old, nice to meet you all…"_

_I was surprised that this guy was apart of battle platoon 13, the best of them all it was a wonder as to why he left. The job was too stressing for him, probably, with all the death tolls that it put on him and the guilt. It was funny as __hell__ when no one answered him though, and I laughed until I noticed the death glare that made me freeze to the spot. I squared my jaw widened my stance and slipped off my mask and faced the rest of them._

"_Even though you know me as mouse, my name's-" "Ino is that you?" "Yeah, what he said Ino Yamanaka, like the Yamanaka heir and I'm 27… wait, how do you know who I am?" "I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" "Forehead's teammate!?" he finally takes off his mask, "Oh… and I'm 27 too, my dream is to-" "BECOME HOKAGE, MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!" Another mask off, "My name is Rock-lee and I believe in the power of youth like my sensei and I'm 28 years young my friends!" "To think we all got on the same platoon, Neji Hyuuga, 28 as well" taking off his mask as he speaks._

"_What the heck was up with that?" Shinji asks "You ever hear about the Konoha 12, captain?" Naruto asks "The best group of gennin that the village has come to seen, but, also the most unreliable…" "Uchiha seemed to ruin our image" Neji contemplates "Yeah… apparently their still looking for him; wait 'our' image?" "Were part of the Konoha 12" I note, "I guess I got better then what I expected, you guys will probably have great teamwork." "I feel so overshadowed" Raccoon comments, "Right, who are you three?"_

"_Yoko Takahashi, 26…next time, I wouldn't pay less attention to me and more towards those weaklings" "What did you say!?" "You heard me" "You want your mind to be goop, because I have the perfect jutsu for it!" "Calm down" Owl commands and we listen "I'm Tsubasa Kinjo, 29" he goes, and it's still as creepy as ever. "I'm Mami, I have no last name because I never knew my parents, but my adoptive parents' last name is Chiba. I'm 22 and the newest recruited into the platoon because I asked for a transfer because-" "Raccoon" we all, except the new captain, groaned._

That was how our platoon actually _met_ each other and I still remember the experience, it seemed like just yesterday it happened. We never heard Mami out enough to learn which platoon she had came from and why she actually transferred. That was probably what my mind was telling me, maybe it had something to do with the story now. If I would have listened figured it out then, and dealt with it I might have not needed all the help I was getting. My body going numb was the only feeling I had though; there was no guilt or sorrow into figuring out all these things.

"_Will you marry me?" "S-Sasuke!?" "I'm asking you Ino, leave the village…come live with me and it can be the happily ever after you wanted!" "No Sasuke, I couldn't leave the village…" "Then take the ring" "I can't do that Sasuke, if I wear it-!" "You don't have to wear it, just wear it on the day I come back, to show me you still love me." "I…" "Please…" "Okay, I'll take the ring" "Thank you, Ino you don't know how much this means to me."_

That was probably Sasuke's reason for coming back into the village, I realize and before my body went numb through in through, I fought. Against the powerful genjutsu, because I knew Sasuke didn't mean to kill me, he was angry at me for not loving him anymore. How could I though, when he killed my parents and pulled everyone away from me, he could of fell out of love with me like I did with him? I had to do something for him because he taught me who I was in the long run, and who I had wanted to be.

I didn't want to love him anymore, I didn't want to fight with Sakura, and I didn't need to prove myself. I just needed to fight with all my strength for the things I want to protect, like my home, village and friends from all the deaths that had happened in the past I only did one thing, walk away and continue on. Although I was breaking so many ninja rules, I needed to _live_ that included, loving, making connections and showing them to the outside world. So as I broke through that last cloud of doubt I remembered something, from the distant past that was _before_ I became an Anbu.

"_Who are you?" "Neji Hyuuga…" "Well Neji, want to play?" "I can't…" "Why not?" "My mom's dead…" "D-dead?"_(2)

_I cried for a while that day, then I talked with him about what had happened to him, he was the first person that I helped. Sakura, being the last because I didn't like it when she ended our friendship in the end, but Neji taught me the lesson I taught Sakura. Cry for the people who can't, who can't show their emotions, who are too tough to do it. That day, I cried for Neji because, he couldn't and we never spoke again, but I knew I helped him that day._

As I open my eyes, to the familiar mask, that's staring back at me, I reach up and grab the sides of his masked face. I lift the mask off his face, and look at him and he smiles, that goofy smile, and picks me up in his arms.

"Naruto, I can walk myself"

* * *

_**E/n:**_

Bet you, weren't expecting that, with Naruto, expect the unexpected though! He's supposed to be unpredictable isn't he.

What Happened to Sasuke…you won't know till the next chapter I hope you enjoyed this chapter though.

The flash backs, were really meaningless, this is a bit of a filler along with Ino's near death.

(1) Bamboozle is an actual word, if you watched the episode of Friends where Joey's trying to host a show called Bamboozle you would understand where I got the word.

**Bam·boo·**zle(bam-**boo**-_zuh_l)

_Verb, _**-zled, -zling. **

– _Verb (used with object)_

1. To deceive or get the better of (someone) by trickery, flattery, or the like; humbug; hoodwink (often fol. by _into_): _They bamboozled us into joining the club._

2. To perplex; mystify

- _Verb_ (used without object)

3. To practice trickery, deception, cozenage, or the like

(2) Okay, I know this sounds dumb as crap, but their kids….come on, cut me some slack.

Review Please!


	11. Chapter 10: Let Go

_**A/n:**_

I'm not sure what to say in these things anymore, right now I'm trying to drop my brother off at university. So, I'm in a hotel room, and not feeling very well, I feel so pressured into making my choices now.

To tell you the truth, I've never liked thinking about my future, it makes me feel old, right now I'm looking to maybe get and degree in fine arts and technology. If not that, then maybe a major in English…which I happen to be, very bad at, which is usually NOT the case for aspiring writers.

I'm hoping to become an animator or illustrator but, I'm only 15 I got a lot of time to think about it. Apparently though, my parents' want to know now…I hope school comes soon, they might get off my butt about it.

Enjoy this chapter guys!

**

* * *

****Chapter 10:** _Let Go_

"…" "What happened to Sasuke, Naruto?" "He's fighting Ino, but we got him caged in" "He's still in the village!" "Yeah, but once I saw you I came back for you" "How long was I out?" "For most of mine and Sasuke's fight before that weird guy came and started fighting him telling me to wake you up…" "Mystery Anbu guy?" "Yeah, him" "…Let me go Naruto" "I can't" "Let me go, I have to protect the village! Sasuke will leave if I talk to him" "You just _tried_ to talk to him Ino, he knocked you out with a genjutsu who _knows_ what you think is going on."

"Naruto" "…" "Please…for me Naruto, you have to let me go" "Ino…" "_Please_" "I'm going to let you go, and turn away…but you _better_ come back and you'll owe me, _big time_!" "Thank you, Naruto…I owe you" "That's what team mates are for, right?" (1)

With that, he put me on my feet I was disorientated at first and still hurt all over but I ran to my best capability. When I slipped and fell I heard no laughing, even though I was running to the shop in a weird fashion I heard no voices of mockery. I realized, with a shock that the streets were empty, everyone was evacuated, probably. As I fell and rolled down the familiar roof, to gain momentum and jump through the window. I rolled across the floor for my but and legs to crash against the door, I simply got up to look around my old room.

Then I was down the stairs in a moment, to burst through the downstairs door and inside the floor shop, I saw the bloodstains that I wasn't able to get rid of. I wiped at the new tears as I searched for the loose floor panel and when I found it, I dug at it with my newly grown nails. Whimpering, as my nails broke and my blood hit the floor the same place my mother's head hit the floor. When I pulled at it and found that rose, I pulled it away and did a couple hand signs finishing in an Earth Style; Rising ground. When the dirt came up and fell, around to make a hill to show a ring, buried there, I grabbed it.

Then I was out of the store in a second, not undoing the jutsu, not putting the floor tile back, and not dwelling on it. What I saw outside though, it had me running fast and normally; now that my disorientation wore off from surprise. I saw fire, burning most of the buildings and the city _practically_ destroyed, I get a sudden memory flash from a long time ago, when Akatsuki invaded Konoha. I was just as worried about everyone now then I was back then, and I was charging in like I was stronger then I was.

When I made it, Sasuke was in stance, chidori ready and the mystery Anbu was in a stance I vaguely remembered back from my gennin days. I had no time to reminisce on the past though, as Sasuke charged so did I, with the ring in my hand, I moved at the speed I was capable of. No more damsels in distress, no more knights in shining armor, I was showing my true capability as the Anbu I was. So, when I ran in front of Sasuke's arm, and his eyes widened from the inability to pull back, I assume.

That was when I felt the blood splat and my eyes widen as I heard the strangled cry, I fell to my knees as Sasuke's arm was drawn out. We looked at each other, as the blood from my mouth was finally dry, as fresh tears started to gather in my worn out eyes. As I saw my platoon to the side ready for a fight, as I saw Sasuke reach out his hand, is when it happened, that's when I broke…from the pressure of my life. Because, I noticed…Neji was missing, and I knew he was the man with the hole in his chest, on the ground and I was not going to forgive Sasuke anymore. (2)

"What's wrong with you!?" "…Ino" "Shut up, I don't want to talk to you anymore…you killed him, I can't believe you killed him!" "It's not my fault he jumped in fro-" "Oh, so now you wanted to kill me, huh?" "Don't even joke Ino, I _still_ love you" "You know what Uchiha, I use to love you, I really did…but I fell _out_ of love with you too! So, you need to get out of here before I do something I _won't_ regret, you need to let go of me." "I can't" "Sasuke…just _try_" "There's no one in the world like you, Ino" "…just go, _please_…I have to heal him."

"To think Ino Yamanaka would fall for Neji Hyuuga, how unpredictable"

I shot up, because it hadn't been Sasuke's voice who said it, it was a whole _other_ voice that I remembered. Naruto who must of appeared earlier, remembered it well too, the Akatsuki leader who didn't die. It was the real one, the one who we didn't meet before but the voice was there, in my head and when I looked between Neji, Sasuke and him I realized I had no choice. The leader was after Sasuke, Neji was down and everyone looked like they fought themselves into exhaustion so as I did the old signs I knew.

I was doing a jutsu I hadn't tried since I was a gennin, and knew of the possibilities if it didn't work so when Pein charged towards Sasuke. I put up that familiar circle and yelled for all to hear, it was like a battle cry of some sorts I guess.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

Then I was in Sasuke's body, which fell down from the jutsu and dodged Pein's attack, I was fully aware of what I was doing. When I saw the blood coming out of my body's eyes and used that ever fateful jutsu on him is when my hearing finally came in tact. I heard the screams, I heard the people approaching mine and Neji's bodies. I heard our platoon arguing as to what had to be done, and I heard Sakura's cry that mended Sasuke's broken heart. So I did the familiar hand signs that Sasuke was guiding me through, since Sasuke had run out of chakra we were going to use mine.

As Pein woke up, ready for attack, we surprised him, and didn't do a chidori instead, a dragon was being made. Out of Lightning the dragon charged, and went right through him, three times and he smiled. When he was still standing after that and I was too exhausted to get a hold on his mind, I let go. Let go of everything, my life, his mind, my mystery anbu now Neji, my past and most of all, Pein.

Because when I woke up in my own body, struggled to stand up I simply, charged my fist with chakra. Then I punch him so hard even Tsunade would have been impressed, and I fell on my knees in front of that body. That's when I saw his face and touched it, just to be sure, and I cried again. I actually had enough chakra to hold on to his mid, I wouldn't have fled but Pein had charged an attack right through him. That's why I was kneeling in front of Sasuke's body, ripped in half from the jutsu he thrown at him.

I placed the ring in his hand, and kissed him one last time, because I knew that he deserved to die in the long run. Then I turned towards my team and cried some more, masks off, they looked at me in sorrow, for I was in tears.

_**

* * *

**__**E/N:**_

Alas, Sasuke dead, who knows what, happened to Pein, and Ino's seems like Shakespeare.

Good Chapter for me second day of school over, I actually have a class with my best friend. I will probably get a lot of inspiration…I don't have English till second semester so yay, my brain won't be drained.

(1) Total team mate relationship! I know it doesn't seem like one, but it is! I can't seem to write this without seeming like Naruto has a crush on Ino so I just wrote a note.

(2) This is where I was going to end it at first, Lucky that didn't happen, eh?

Well although Sasuke didn't get killed by Ino and Neji's been discovered there's two or three chapters left…or more depends what's happening with Hebi.

I left Sasuke to be killed by Pein because in the last one… or wait, 414 he had an awesome moment where he thought of team 7 and it changed my view on him. If you're wondering what's going on with me or in my head to tell ya'll the truth, I am the most Gullible person I have ever met (Yes I met myself, Lol). So I was easily convinced MAYBE sasuke had a change of heart by that manga panel, but I still killed him but now, by the likes of EVIL.

Review Please!


	12. Chapter 11: Breathing

_**A/N:**_

I have a need to crack my knees right now, I don't know why either, I'm totally scared as to Graphic Arts Grade 10 because it sounds like A hardcore course. Blah Blah Blah

This Chapter is told in NEJI'S P.O.V.!

That's a weird change of things isn't it? I had a need to change characterization.

* * *

**Chapter 11:** _Breathing_

When I woke from the slumber, which the chidori had put me under; that I knew I was sure as dead from. I was naturally, surprised that I wasn't dead I mean it's not everyday a genius is wrong, but I knew what I was doing when I jumped in front of Ino.

It was like a bag of mixed feelings for her, I had liked her when she had joined our platoon but my feelings wavered when I had found it was her. I realized, as time went on that they were still there but, who knew anymore it seemed she need me more now then ever. I should have never put on this charade of being a mystery Anbu, but, I had to do it to save the village. I had known what was happening long before anyone else, how Sasuke had been doing all these things in over a course of a year.

So I pulled on a new Anbu mask to disguise myself and I set out to stop him, I knew his target was the Yamanaka. There were many clans who believed his re-entrance in the village would be bad, including mine. If he could get a Yamanaka though, his ability to _control_ _minds,_ would increase for sure. So, I kept an eye on my team mate, knowing of his refused proposal toward her, I wasn't even supposed to be seen protecting her. Of course Sasuke's minions had to attack her in the forest and Akatsuki's minions in the manor.

Of course, Sasuke was the one who helped her because I was occupied with my own stuff, in the manor. I made up for it by appearing with her ex-boyfriend where she got kidnapped, maybe she was grateful. By now, she probably knew who I was judging from the removal of my mask, in the hospital bed. I wondered vaguely if she would treat me any differently, I would surely rethink about letting my feelings be known.

That's right, I was going to tell her the feelings I had for her…that I liked her which made me laugh at myself because I remembered the chunnin exams still, all too well. I realized, now that Sasuke was dead, there was nothing to worry about; maybe Ino would get her fighting streak back. Although, I heard her punch was 'Pretty damn awesome' Naruto's words not mine, apparently Pein was dead. They hadn't found a body though so I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up again, with another platoon of himself.

What bothered me the most was Ino hadn't showed up to see me yet, his whole team had, and even Tsunade even if it was to discuss what he did. I was depressed she hadn't, maybe she was dealing with the after effects of what had happened. I had told Tsunade about the group Sasuke was supposed to be with and I had no idea where they were. Tsunade was out gathering information, since they had no Jiraiya anymore to help them with that.

"Neji, can I come in?" "Sakura-san is that you?" "Yeah…it's me" "Sure…" _A door opening, and closing after a few footsteps._ "What do you want, Sakura-san?" "To talk" "I'm listening" "Ino just resigned" "W-What-Why?" "I don't know but I think it's because she believes she killed him" "…Huh? OH…well it's not her fault that Sas- he died" "We've been trying to convince her of that but she says she was useless as an Anbu anyways" "Where'd she get that idea?" "From the lack of the ability to save herself, in trouble" "She's not even going to talk to me…or even come to see me?"

"She said she couldn't" "How is this even possible, I knew our relationship would change but not in this way…" "There's also bad news on the horizon" "What's that?" "There's been massacre after massacre in near by towns it seems their lining up to destroy leaf" "Who is?" "Falcon…or Hebi, whoever it might be now that that freak with the mask is dead they seem to be angry that Sa-he's dead." "I would be angry too if someone took out my leader, it seems we have an ability to stop it though if they'll listen to us."

"One problem with that" "What's the problem?" "Well, it seems their only after one person, you want to care to guess who that person is?" "Really, Sakura she's been through so much that she had to resign and now their aft-" "I didn't say they were after Ino" "Who then?" "You" "That doesn't make any sense" "Oh yes it does, Neji…they sent a threatening note to the hokage specifically asking for the 'Mystery Anbu'."

"I really hate that name now" "It seems as if they think you were the one who killed him for you wanted his identity" "He was the one who took my identity" "DON'T YOU GET IT!" "…?" "There's A Much Bigger Picture Then Just _You_ Neji, Ino quit her job, Sasuke's dead, Naruto's in a slump with the rest of your team and somebody's about to attack" "What Am I Supposed To Do, Sakura!?" "_Help_" "I don't know how" "Me neither Neji, me neither…only you can say how" _door closing_.

With that, I got up out of my bed and I got dressed, still hurting but managing to move all the same. If Hebi wanted me, then I would go to them no need to risk the village all because of me. After all, what the heck is a single person compared to a whole village, especially a person who wouldn't be missed. Ino hadn't come to see me, and she had kissed Sasuke's dead body instead of tending to me. I gripped my eagle mask, I shouldn't be selfish like Sakura had said, and I needed to think of other people.

That's why I was sacrificing myself, instead of the whole village as I tied my head band on and finally slid on the mask I jumped out of that hospital room. If I had stayed a moment longer, I would've seen the blonde girl I'd been waiting for, enter my room but I hadn't. When I went to her house, she was missing too it was like fate itself was pushing us away from each other (1). So I went along with fate, like I did since the start of my life and I entered the forest, not wearing the eagle mask I broke, but the one I'd been wearing for the past 2 months.

* * *

_**E/N:**_

So fun writing for someone else for a change, Neji acts just as Angst as I put Ino to be though, so not much of a change.

(1) Ino said fate was pushing them together so I thought Neji should have a contradicting thought toward her.

About the whole Kissing Scene with Ino and Sasuke, I thought that as a final goodbye between them. It wasn't really supposed to be a major part in the story Neji thinks that Ino needed it to actually let go (hence title of chapter). Which is true, she needed that to let go of him but it didn't mean anything more then a final goodbye, I mean he was dead. If he was just leaving instead of dying she wouldn't have kissed him, probably wouldn't even trust him enough.

I just wanted to clear up confusion about the minor detail, it's not like that was Ino's first kiss. Especially since; Sasuke proposed and Shikamaru was dating her, although her first kiss was neither of the two…

-Insert evil laughter-

Review Please!


	13. Chapter 12: The Big Picture

_**A/N:**_

Okay, just to tell you all I'm pulling this chapter out of no where, so it is going to go over most of the things you know and blah blah blah, this story is decresing in interesting levels because I'm fighting through writer's block. It will be told from the Ino's point of view, again and she will be discussing things with her platoon. They as of right now, are in Hokage's briefing room along with the people involved with Ino (Who are ninjas). Of course, Neji isn't there…

This chapter is also, filling in all the blanks.

I know how my dialogue is going to work now, I was confused at first to tell the truth oh and if anybody has questions, feel free to ask. I don't bite…hard, joking; a guy at Shell said that to me once, I was effectively creeped out.

* * *

**Chapter 12:** _The Big Picture_

"Let's begin at the start; Sasuke had left the village not coming back seemingly, 2 years later Orochimaru dies, because of him. Gathering a team he goes after akatsuki, effectively killing his brother, before we get to him he is taken by 'Madara'. Joining akatsuki for unknown reasons, he attacks Cloud aiming for the eight-tailed, before he leaves the Rookie 9 are sent to intercept. More then half stay to stop the leader, wait…where was Ino during this?" Shikamaru asks.

"Wasn't she with you?" Naruto shoots back

"No, if she wasn't with me or you where was she?"

"I was with Akatsuki"

I said this from the doorway, where I had been listening for the right moment to appear in front of them. Wearing simple black Capri's and a purple tank-top they look at me strangely, especially since my hair was out of the ponytail it was always in. I sit at on of the chairs at the table, noticing it was full, along with people standing against the wall. I was unlucky enough to get the seat at the end of the table, the one across from Tsunade who had been mad enough at me.

"Akatsuki…" Tsubasa starts,

"By that time Chouji had gone missing if you remember and Maito Gai was still our sensei. I got a message in the mail concerning his whereabouts and I went, I met up with a girl with long hair and glasses. I think her name was Karin or something like that, she was hurt, so I healed her next thing I knew; Sasuke appeared" I explain.

"Karin's the name of one of the people in their group, are you sure about that Ino?" Shinji asks

"I think but, since she had to be fighting the eight tailed…" I start

"Not necessarily" Yoko interjects

"What do you mean?" both Mami and Rock-lee ask.

"Well, how long did you take to get to the site mo-Ino?" Yoko questions

"About 2 days but I left before them" I guess

"Sasuke was already gone when we got there" Kiba says

"Where were you around, Ino?" Shikamaru questions, slowly catching on to Yoko's train of thought.

"I think I was near Sound, but in a part of Wave Country" I answer, not getting it

"Then its possible Sasuke finished the mission and was returning when the woman got hurt, apparently you just found them by chance" Yoko comments.

"Well I was supposed to go farther then that, nearer to cloud; which would take me another day" I surmise

"So in between all that, Chouji got kidnapped, the first letter showed up and the citizens were in shambles" Shikamaru states, and I nod.

"Then while I was with Karin and Sasuke, no one else seemed to show up…he popped the question, in front of the unconscious girl. I declined; he sent more notes, forced Shikamaru to change locations, burned the Hokage building, killed my parents, stole the mask, knocked Sai into a coma and erased that database. Finally in the end coming back after me, because although my parents were dead I still refused the order into which Sasuke be let into the village."

"You declined!" Naruto shouts, surprised

I nod my head again, wiping the stray tears that fell from my eyes looking at the rest of the room with my normal, half-smile.

"I didn't think I was strong enough for that, for any of it I think I chose the right direction, now looking back on it" I mutter.

That's when I heard a crash and looked to see Sakura's chair had fallen behind her and Tsunade had her hands on the table. Tsunade seemed to want to do what Sakura already had, which was dart across the room and slap me straight across the face.

"What the heck was that for!?"

I shot up, ready to attack her glaring at her my eyes, turning the ice blue they did when I was ready to kill. Not that I would actually kill her, but I had to fight my hardest when facing the likes of Sakura.

"Ino just shut up, I thought you didn't want to be the weak one I thought you wanted to be stronger. What ever happened to beating me huh?"

"I don't know Sakura there's a much bigger picture then that"

"Be _selfish_ for once, you and Neji sure _are_ opposite with him being selfish and you caring too much about others. Ino, Sasuke was after you it was okay to kill him if it meant saving your life!"

It all hit me then, because it had been Sakura the one to say it; she hadn't been able to say Sasuke's name since his death. Now for her to openly admit that it was _okay_ that Sasuke was dead as long as it meant my life to continue. I deflated in my counter attack and I stared at the depressed pink haired girl and I bit my lip.

"I know…I know, but I been so useless this past whatever I feel like I'm a chunnin all over again. Back when Asuma sensei died, that's when reality came crashing down on me, have I really lost all that just because of an Uchiha?"

"We lost a friendship Ino, Naruto almost lost his life, Along with many others, some of whom, who _did _loose their lives and finally we lost the sense of our lives. We're shinobi, we're supposed to die it was never supposed to be this, _complicated_ but it _is_"

"I wish it wasn't I wish we could grow up in a normal life; yet many of us never had the choice."

"Ino, if you did have a choice would you go back on it?"

"…I wouldn't, I learned so much from the experience in my life and I loved how I could actually be viewed as an exceptional person in rank wise."

"Can't you be willing to learn more and live more just to _be more_ then what you could ever be?"

"I don't have the courage to go back out there and put my life in danger, I loved the comfort of knowing I could save myself. It's like it's never been there in the first place, that I can't save myself no matter how much I try to do so."

"Then put you life on the line, we'll all be there with you doing the exact same thing even if we don't get sent out to confront them. We'll always be with you Ino, in heart, soul, body and spirit I know it sounds corny as _hell_. I just want you to know Ino; you are strong, beautiful and smart"

"…I can't do it, and you know I'm not"

"Yeah you are, and why the hell not!?"

"I'm not strong enough, and stop lying"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"_Yes_ you are"

"_No_ I'm not"

"Ye-"

"I'll lend you my strength!" Hinata _yells_

"Hinata, what are you talking about?"

"Since you're strong enough to go out there I'm strong enough to do this!"

I fall back into my chair as Hinata strides up to Naruto, and kisses him and I slowly, ever so slowly, start to smile. As they separate and Naruto's confused face is seen by all the room, I get up because I wasn't going to waste Hinata's efforts. I do the hand sign to change into my normal anbu attire, pull my hair up and bowing to the hokage, I speak.

"Tsunade-sama and to the rest of you as well; I'm sorry I let you down in such an important security matter. I wish to, _if I can_, join the Anbu ranks again and help with the situation, back on my normal platoon. I hope to resolve the issue as quickly as possible and remain on my status of the team; I will not let everyone's efforts go to waste; in keeping me alive. Please Tsunade; if you will, take me back into the rein of Anbu and let me help my team again."

"Ino Yamanaka, I was the one who scheduled this meeting for _that _exact purpose it would be redundant of me to not let you into Anbu again. After all, this is your fifth try into getting in isn't it…I here by qualify you to be an Anbu again, I cannot however be the one to accept you. Your captain must make the decision to take you back or not, Shinji…?" Tsunade asks.

"I don't know... she was saying some depressing things back there when and if she joins back up with us she'll have to put in double the effort during missions. Who am I kidding, as long as Ino will be back to herself when the missions over, I'll be happy to have her on my platoon again. With one minor exception; no missions alone for the next year, she can handle that I think" Shinji orders.

"Yes, Captain!" I reply

A consistent knock was heard on the door and the hokage let the person enter, she was a messenger who usually ran messages inside the town.

"Hokage; it's been said that Neji Hyuuga has escaped from the hospital, not but 3 hours earlier" the messenger states.

"Who was the last person to talk to him?" Tsunade questions

"I was" Sakura interjects

"About what Sakura?" I ask

"I was talking to him about being selfish and only caring about you and himself oh no, he must of left Konoha to go meet with Hebi" Sakura explains

"Ino, Tsubasa, and Mami go and find them, take Shizune with you" Tsunade orders

"What?" all thee of us say at once.

"Yoko, Rock-lee, and Shino serve as the reinforcement team if they need one, the rest of you make sure Naruto and Sakura don't leave this village. I have a bad feeling about them leaving, so they won't try to complete the mission to you best capability" Tsunade goes on.

"What's the mission?" Mami inquires

"Search and destroy Hebi" Tsunade finishes, tossing me my mask.

* * *

_**E/N:**_

What an awesomely awesome chapter, I loved the deep discussion with Sakura and I apologize for killing the interesting parts in chapters, the next chapter has fight scenes AND you figure out how Mami and Tsubasa fight.

I was determined to not make them sideline OC's anymore they need to have somewhat of a bigger part then just being there just to be there. Even though I haven't said it yet, Ino does love Neji as much as Neji loves Ino, I haven't got any romance in but I think there'll be some in the next chapter…

Next chapter will probably take long with me having to think up fighting styles and a romantic scene so, just warning you all that it will take a tad longer, sorry once again for the deflating chapters.

I had actually thought at first that Ino's request to join the Anbu again would get rejected, but, I realized that would make the story much longer. (I really do plan to end it sometime soon, just to get it off my chest) I can make you all a promise right now, it will not be an open-ending no matter how much I would love to put one It won't be, because I hate open-endings with a passion I love the closure at the end of the novel that makes you think of what _didn't _happen.

Open-endings just kill all brain cells for me and make me hate the book with a passion, unless of course, there's a sequal.

I just noticed that this is actually chapter 13, but is chapter 12 stupid numbers and the confusingness (I know it isn't a word) of them all. I hope this is much easier to read for all those who thought it wasn't, I will be updating my earlier chapters to make them easier to read through but not right now. I also need to rid them of the contests, because now that it's over, I have to get all the votes.

_Of course._

Review (Long ass end notes period.)


	14. Chapter 13: Burning Alive

_**A/N:**_

I'm in a giving mood today, so I'm giving you an actual Author's note section you were expecting something else, weren't you. I would like you all to know what I hate about writing (Yeah, I know it's not healthy or nice but I've had so much troubles with it);

Okay, so when I was in Grade 7 I wrote a cheap little short story for my writing portfolio, it turned out to be 30 pages long, I wasn't surprised because my writing was fat and I skipped lines. My teacher got very mad at me because after every piece of dialogue I wrote I put 'someone' "said". So, I got taught a lesson that day, which was not everyone, has to say what they're saying…

I know it makes absolutely no sense, and I didn't really tell you what I hate the most but, let me continue.

So, now I had picked up that no matter the consequences I shouldn't put people speaking in the same way after each other. That's when I started coming up with hard things like; questions, asks, slides in, shoots back, cuts off, shouts, yells, whispers, whimpers, judges, etc., etc., etc. I did this all without the help of the thesaurus, so I deserve some props, but…there are many exceptions to that in this story where I got pissed and just put "said" again. That's what I hate most about writing; maybe I should start using a thesaurus to help me through it.

13…what an unlucky number, that's why **I** **dedicate this chapter to Kingkakashi**, the bastard who scared me with a butter knife. You should go check out his/her (B/c I don't actually even know what they are…) story, Naruto vs. Sasuke the Aftermath it has a really nice flow and it's catchy too. He/she is my faithful reviewer, and I thank him/her for that (I really despise calling people "it's")

**Note:** I didn't reread this story after it was done so if any part sounds wrong tell me, Please! It also probably has a nasty flow, since I write the pargraphs seperately and mash them together. I reread it and put in better sounding words, sentences, etc.

* * *

**Chapter 13:**_ Burning Alive_

When we reached the fighting ground, we were astonished to what we saw… well at least I was who knew about the other three. There were several trees cut, in various place and a crater with shrubs around it, leaves scatters the field. Kunai and shurikien were embedded into trees, logs and stone even, there was blood scattering most of the place. What scared me the most though, was that there was a tree that hadn't been cut cleaning like the rest, but pulled straight out of the ground snapped in half. What kind of person had that power?

From the direction we were facing, Neji flew through the shrubbery and crashed right into me. Hurling us both on the ground, I got up slowly; his head sliding into my lap and I looked at him, noticing his blood had already stained the anbu outfit I had put on not an hour ago.

"Shizune, take care of him, evil chakra's already heading this way" I ordered.

Shizune nodded, knowing I clearly was ahead of her in class. Although I wasn't nearly as skillful as her in medicine, as I got up Neji reached for me, but I shook my head. When I saw the hurt in his eyes I smiled reassuringly as Shizune took my place and he lied on her. I then turned away from him, still missing the pain underneath, in his white eyes I got into a fighting stance. Along with my teammates Mami with her daggers (1) and Tsubasa with his scythe, we were ready to fight.

What we weren't expecting was a man who didn't look like a man appear from the forest, his hand looked like a gun and wing combined. When I saw the other half of his body covered in black/purple marks I knew he had a cure seal. I still remembered Sasuke activating his in the forest of death and the darkness was the same.

Before any of us could move, two others showed up, a girl whom I recognized as Karin and a young man…about the same age as me. Grey hair with a blue tinge and purple eyes that had scanned us to stop on Mami, with an evil smirk that showed fangs. When I saw the sword that Sakura had described I realized it was Suigetsu, the other man/monster must have been Juugo.

"The bitch is mine" Suigetsu says,

Glaring at Mami who in turn says nothing, I knew she was putting on a brave face behind that mask. I haven't ever saw Mami fight, to tell you the truth I knew she used those daggers but didn't know how. I knew she hated blood on her clothes with a passion, blood was fine, but when it stained her clothes she couldn't bring herself to wash it out. Another façade under a mask it seemed…like Hinata and her none stuttering, me and my strength and Sakura and her calm. There were many things we, as women hid behind our masks when we faced the real world.

That was when the battle started, immediately I motioned Tsubasa to fight the girl, Juugo was mine as far as I was concerned. So when he charged, before I had a chance to stop my commands, I did hand signs instead and slammed my palm into his head, doing an effective Mind Stop. I slid back though, with him and Mami and Suigetsu had jumped away to fight and Tsubasa got some of my message. When I noticed he was still confused and Karin was about to do something dangerous, I guessed, I yelled to him;

"Get Out Of Here!!"

When they had both cleared the area, and I pulled back, jumping back 3 feet and glancing at him. Suddenly he attacked me, sweeping at my with his mutated arm I dodged casually as he took another sweep. I knew he had been the one to pick the tree out of the ground to break it, so I didn't want to be the one hit by his claws. Eventually after another sweep I dodged, he punched toward me with his other arm in the gut, momentarily surprised I fly, to flip hitting him over the head with my calf.

As I fell back to the ground he back-hands me to hit a tree, as I spit blood and he charges the gun in his hand. My eyes widen before I roll towards him, just missing the singe that had burned the tree. I dived at him, simply just crashing into him and falling on my but, as I glared at him and swept my leg under his. Surprisingly, he jumped quickly to land and break my leg, I screamed, mine intermingling with Mami's. Quickly forgetting about my own pain to look over to the girl, I saw she had got cut pretty badly, blood spraying her own clothing.

Before I could even move, which I couldn't because Juugo was still on my already crushed leg Shizune was there, healing her. Suigetsu smirked and was about to attack them both before Tsubasa stopped the sword, with his own two hands.

"Tsubasa!" Mami yells; tears that even I could see from this distance were in her eyes.

I shoot my eyes over to where Karin was and realize she was making her way over to the still unconscious, but healed, Neji. I turned onto my back already doing the hand signs, completing Mind confusion on Juugo; he raises an eyebrow but otherwise doesn't move. My eyes widen, why didn't it work?

"Don't you want to hurt your teammates!?" I blurt, in obvious confusion.

"I _always_ want to hurt them, but right now I feel calm" he explains, the curse seal retreating.

I realize with a shock the Neji was about to be attack, so I twisted, trying to turn my hip instead of my leg and failing. I scream out in pain as my bone broke the skin, but I still did the hand signs, pulling a kunai out from my pouch. Lightning style; charging kunai's is what I ended with, throwing the kunai lightning charged, it split into multiple others. Hitting Karin, shocking her into convulsions, she hit the floor close to Neji and all of a sudden, the weight on my leg was gone. The bad part was I could now feel the bottom portion of my leg and I cried but I had realized it was Mami, side-tackling him.

The blade embedded him and Shizune jumped to my side but she muttered that I need to get to the hospital. I had to do this sitting down, was all I said back and then she nodded before jumping off but I noticed her hesitation. I knew I was in no shape to be in battle though I was a medic ninja too after all, and when Juugo grabbed Mami to whip her off him I heard the snap and grinded my teeth.

"How did you get me so calm?" He asks

"Huh?" I ask, realizing my jutsu was still in effect, I release it

"No, No, NO, _NO_, I don't want to fight, I want the calm, make the calm come again!" He mutters.

"Calm?" I question as his cure seal start spreading again, my eyes widen

"He doesn't want to fight! Shizune get some knock out agent ready or some morphine make him unable to move!!" I shout, realizing the problem

"Okay!" she confirms

As he charged towards me, I rolled and winced when I was on my right side, the one with the broken leg. I did hand signs and hit the ground doing an Earth imprisonment, a spherical rock forming around him. I crawled over, dragging the broken leg and loosing chakra as I continued into another jutsu and put a sealing on the make-shift-prison. As I rolled back onto my butt, I was suddenly flying back from a blast, the prison had caved he had enough power to break my seal. When Shizune suddenly jumped to stab the needle in to him, she was hurtled backwards.

"Shit" I mutter,

Then I pick up the capsules that were still there and injected the morphine into my leg, to get up. All I had to do was land one hit before I bled out, or I started feeling again in my leg, I noticed in the corner of my eye Neji get up. When my eyes flashed over to him, I made a grave mistake of looking at my team mate, I was picked up. I stabbed the sleeping agent into him, a half an hour before it took effect I had to last, I did hand signs and pulled the ground out from underneath him.

As he fell, he let me go and I landed on the un-damaged leg and I charged some of my chakra into my fist and punched him. I heard his jaw break, but he just fell back onto the ground which was back, and I saw his blood hit the ground. I heard another body hit the floor and looked to see Karin dead, when had that happened?

My eyes dart towards Mami, whose helping Neji stand and then my eyes land on Juugo again. I wondered if this situation really needed to result in the death of Karin, but as Juugo was about to get up, I place 5 explosive notes around him and jump away. I realized it was our job, as Anbu to kill all threats to Konoha and as the bombs went off I still saw Juugo sitting there. I bit my lip as the feeling slowly returned to my leg and I did more hand signs, suddenly in a crouch.

As I heard birds chirping, fill the area I knew I had got the jutsu right and by Juugo and Suigetsu, who was sealed eyes widen made me feel that much better.

"I'm the one who killed him, not Neji, Neji didn't do anything wrong I'm the one who you _should _be after. It's too late to be forgiven though, so I only have one this to say to you, I hope you feel the pain. It's like burning alive, from the inside out…Chidori!" I yell in triumph.

Then I charged; it looked more like limping because I was trying to not use my other leg and as my hand went through Juugo, he smiled. I knew he had not wanted to fight, so this came as no surprise I smile at him too,

"You're free" I whisper

We both hit the ground, me from my leg coming back into pain and him, from death and as I suddenly get swept up I notice I wasn't crying for once. I held Neji's neck and he held me and although, he too, was injured…he carried me all the way back. It was then I saw everything in a different light, like how I caught the feeling between Tsubasa and Mami during this fight and now I understood the words that Shinji used on his first day.

"_It's not for those who live, but it's for those who died they never got to love, live or experience the good things in life. We fight for the dead, we kill for the dead and their dead all over again, and there are people who fight for them. I want you to be a fighter, and love…"_ (2)

"We're here…Mouse"

* * *

_**E/N:**_

I hate when you wish you were sick and you actually become sick and its like ugh, I'm sick. This is happening to me right now… I wished I was sick and I became sick and now I regret it I have brochitis. I'd like everyone to know now; what I enjoy about writing the most…

Dialogue is my favorite, as you know not the end part but just speaking suits me fine… I like it because you have to switch views and wonder what the other person would say to that. Then when you make up something you have to make it sound like them, which is also fun. So when I have lengthy discussions between two people (I don't put anything on the end cause only two people are speaking) that is when I have the most fun in writing.

I also like doing the chapter titles, because I do them before the story and they all have cool names that actually match the chapter. The only one I actually like came up with just to do it was Bamboozled which is the odd chapter out. This chapter is also the only chapter to have the chapter title in the chapter…at least I think so. Tanaka's Manor doesn't count; it would obviously have that in it…

(1) For anyone who has played Final Fantasy X-2 She uses things like Rikku's weapons in her thief dress sphere. So yeah, I made a reference to another anime/game/show whatever.

(2) For all of you who don't understand this…its okay I barely understand it myself it's really hard to explain what it means though. I'll try though: what he's saying is that they don't fight for those alive but for those who have already died. When they kill people, for the dead, other people who have lost their people because of them they'll also fight for their dead.

Then he basically says; that he wants her to love someone so she has someone to fight for when she goes to battle, so she's not just fighting for the sake of fighting. After all, people don't fight just for the sake of a stranger…there has to be a stronger connection between them. In the end, he's telling her to break the rule of no connections between ninjas other then being ninjas.

Review Please. I also have a new idea that if you want to hear I'll shoot it at you, it might be a new story…


	15. Epilogue: Disappearance

_**A/N:**_

I'm sorry to say to you all, this is the last chapter as in the epilogue, this has been a good ride for me all and I hope you all enjoy the last chapter of the story! I also have good news, you'll get to know why the story is called "Behind That Mask" (I know what you're thinking but it's not the reason).

I hope you all enjoy the last chapter of Behind That Mask I thank you all for staying with me for this long, I owe you all!

My Favourite (Spell check doesn't like the Canadian way, but too bad) Line: "_Mouse_" By a variety of people :)

* * *

**Epilogue:** _Disappearance_

_Beep… Beep…Beep…_

What A familiar hospital noise, or rather, a noise to wake up to as I was fairly blinded by the white lights and blink into aliveness again. My eyes scan the room and see the flowers from my own shop, cards, teddies and balloons. I saw Neji staring at me from the chair and I smile brightly at him, and he gets up to stand by the bed side.

"Hey…"

"Hi"

"They found Chouji; he was in a base near the swamp countries border if they got their any later he would've died."

"Thank God" (1)

"Ino, don't you realize what this means?"

"?"

"It's over"

"I kind of wish it wasn't-"

"What?"

"Well…I was having such a good time with y-…our team and I actually felt I was worth something. You know? Just fighting like that for the cause of the village…"

"You _are_ worth something, Ino…you need to understand that"

"To whom though; it was because of me that everyone I ever cared for has been hurt and even killed."

"That doesn't mean they'll stop loving you, Ino"

"How can you know that Neji, how can you not be sure I'll walk out of this hospital and everyone will hate me. I'll be shunned, by everyone for putting them in this much danger don't you understand!?"

"To tell you the truth I don't want to understand such a thing and you know I-…the team won't treat you that way"

"Enough of this, Neji!"

"Enough of what, Ino what're you talking about?"

"Enough of this stupid way of talking, I know _I'm_ only talking about you and me and I know _your_ only talking about us too. No more of the team it's only me and you in this room, Neji…!"

"I know, that's why you should understand no matter who you are, no matter how good you are at being a ninja that I'll still love you"

"How can I be so sure though!?"

"Ino…I love you okay? You just have to trust me"

"How…can…I?" I choked, through sobs

"…"

"You hid from me all this time, behind that _stupid_ mask of yours that's the person I fell in love with. You fell in love with mouse, that isn't me Neji just like you aren't him; I'm just Ino, Ino Yamanaka."

"What is all this crap you're spewing? You _are_ mouse and I _am_ him"

"I understood it a long time ago, everyone hides behind their masks, Hinata doesn't stutter, Sakura is _much_ more calmer, and I'm stronger. That's who you fell in love with the one who put on a mask to put on a façade; it's like a split personality."

"And you fell in love with this…_split personality_, of mine?"

"_Exactly_"

With that, he looked angrily around at the room and picked up his mask, with was beside him and I realized it was mystery man's mask. Surprisingly, he shoved it on my face and waited till I adjusted,

"Does that _not_ make you Ino Yamanaka?"

I froze in trying to take it off,

"I still see the same; beautiful, blonde, bold and strong girl I fell ion love with, and you'd be blind not to. I fell in love with what's _Behind_ that mask, and I know you did too otherwise you wouldn't like me behind the mask of a hawk."

I looked in shock at him, as I handed back his mask and grabbed his hand to intertwine my fingers.

"I'm Ino…But I'm also Mouse"

"And I'm Neji but also Hawk, and Substitute"

"You love me, both?"

He nodded at my confusing statement and as I looked down at our intertwined fingers and smile.

"Me two…"

"Not that hard to look behind that mask is it?" he asks

I grab the mask from him, and break it clean in half while he stares in awe at me, and I kiss his cheek, fondly.

"Now it's not…Hawk"

"...Ino"

_The End._

* * *

_**E/N:**_

I hope I got some tears out in the dialogue of Ino realizing _finally_ that she's useful, and I will be updating this soon to clean the chapters up a bit. Until then, I hope I inspired someone into writing something and yeah...

**Inspired by:** "Flora and Fauna" by _Habit_

(1) I didn't want to use Kami-sama in the wrong text so I just put god.

I think that's all, I thank you all again for helping me this long and if the chapter title threw you off to a bad ending I apologize for that too. I just thought it'd be cool if I named it disappearance after the prologues Appearance.

Sayonara, People.


End file.
